Old Blood
by Jazelle1996
Summary: Abby Douglas comes to Bon Temps for her geneaology and instantly falls for Sam Merlotte. The special bond between them draws them closer, closer than she knows she ought to get. With her kin's help, she must fight her inner demons to keep Sam. At times R
1. A Visitor to Bon Temps

**CHAPTER ONE**

_A Visitor to Bon Temps_

It was just past eight o'clock when she walked into the bar called Merlotte's, tucked behind tall pine trees in the town of Bon Temps. She had driven all day and was completely exhausted, and hoped for the name of a hotel close by.

A man standing behind the bar asked, "Hello. What can I get ya?"

"Um, I'm gonna hate myself in the morning, but can I get a cup of coffee?"

"Of course," he smiled widely.

She watched him walk away, and liked what she saw—from the rear view. _Forget about it, Abby. _Shaking her head, she pulled out the paperwork in her carry-all and set it in front of her.

"Here you go," he said as he placed the coffee beside the papers. "Doing your homework?"

"Oh, no, no." She picked up the coffee and sipped. "Hmm, this is great."

"Oh, Sam makes the best coffee in the South," said a woman who set her carrying tray on the counter. "Can I get a Whiskey Sour, Chef Salad and a hamburger deluxe? Oh, and Sookie's on her way in."

Sam shook his head exasperated then hollered the order to Lafayette.

"You got it!" he replied from behind the kitchen window.

"What's with Sookie, Arlene?" Sam asked as he prepared the drink and set it on the red-head's tray.

"Like you don't know. I'll give you one hint, and his name ain't Bill," she snickered.

"Get me a Gin and Tonic and Screwdriver," said another waitress with attitude, "and Andy wants his regular. And Sam, I ain't waitressing no more. Sookie and I are having a throw-down in the parking lot."

"Oh, should I have your Mama plan your funeral, Tara?" Lafayette asked.

"Shut up and make that . . . whatever that is you call a cheeseburger," she snarled.

"Meeeooow!" he retorted.

"Sorry about that," Sam apologized as he set Tara's order on her tray.

"Don't apologize, Sam! We're one big happy family here," Tara said sarcastically then left.

Abby instantly liked Tara, knowing her toughness was a screen to hide her insecurities. Oh, did she ever understand Tara.

"Kinda reminds me of home," she said. "I'm Abby."

He blushed. "I always liked that name. I'm Sam. Welcome to _my_ home."

"You're the Merlotte on the roof?" She pronounced it Merlo, as in the wine, and he promptly corrected her. "Sorry. I should have paid more attention in French in high school," she complained. "I won't even kill the French language by trying to pronounce anything else. You live _here_?"

"No, I found the roof was a little tough on my back so I moved into the trailer across the way," he teased flirtatiously. "So, what brings you here to Bon Temps?"

"Geneaology. I finally found the man I've been searching for," she answered, but to Sam, he thought she didn't mean her ancestor by the tone in her voice.

"_Really_? You got a place to stay tonight?"

"No. I was hoping maybe you could recommend a place?"

_You can always stay at my place_. "Oh, sure." He turned, grabbed a sticky-pad and pen then wrote something down. "Call Lynetta at Minuit Soleil, see if she has a room. She owns a Bed and Breakfast. I'm sure she does, though."

"Great, thank you so much. What does Men-hugh-it So-lee-isle mean?"

"You're welcome. And it means Midnight Sun." He then pronounced it correctly, again.

"Oh, yeah, didn't I say . . ."

His attention was drawn to the front door.

"I'm so, so sorry for being so late, Sam," a blonde said as she rushed through the door, putting her hair up in a ponytail. "Bill needed help . . ."

_Ah, that must be the famous Sookie_ Abby thought.

Sookie stopped in her tracks, her hands still attached to the back of her head. She looked over Abby carefully. "Do I know you?"

"That depends." She took a shot in the dark. "Are you a Com—" Abby started but was interrupted by Sam.

"Sookie, can I have a word with you in my office?" he asked angrily.

"It would be my pleasure," she answered, a little too sweetly.

Abby watched the two walk away—actually, she was admiring Sam's Charmin-soft derriere.

"Tara, cover the bar!" Sam hollered.

"Do this! Do that!" she muttered loudly as she came behind the bar. "You'd think I'd be tired takin' orders."

"Scu-rumcious Cheeseburger, Del-Luxe and Salad!" Lafayette barked from the kitchen.

"Oh, no! You get your black ass out here and deliver them yourself!"

Abby had to find every ounce of strength she had not to bust out laughing.

"Is that any way to talk to your favorite cousin?"

"You're my _only_ cousin, you fool," she retorted as she grabbed the plates.

"Love you!" Lafayette said before he turned to Abby. "Wanna try the best cheeseburger you will _ever_ eat?"

She glanced at the plates as Tara walked by and the odor was overwhelming. "Actually, it smells great. I'm already breaking a rule of mine by drinking coffee this late," she chuckled.

"Oh, honey, lots of rules get broken around here," he said then winked.


	2. Sookie Meets Her Match

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Sookie Meets Her Match_

"Why didn't you call _me_ that you'd be late? I _am_ your boss," Sam said crossly as he leaned against his desk.

Sookie placed her light jacket on her shelf and turned back to him. "I called Arlene. She told you, didn't she?"

"That's not the point. Sookie, this is the seventh time you've been late this month."

"Are you countin'?" she snapped.

He shook his head. "Tara isn't happy with you."

"She's never happy about anythin'," she replied.

He finally smiled and relaxed. "You need another day off?"

"Are you threaten' me?"

"Wha'?! Of course not."

"I'll work on my tardiness, Mr. Merlotte," she said sarcastically as she headed for the door.

_Oh, for God's sake!_ Sam thought exasperatedly.

"Sam! Don't you start that language with me!"

"Get to work, Sookie," he said softly.

"Yes, boss," she mocked and gave him a small smile.

Sookie didn't give a crap about Sam being mad at her. She was late because she wanted to give Bill a 'good-night, see ya later' kiss, but she couldn't keep her hands off of him when he stepped out of the steaming shower stall and his skin was all moist and his muscles protruded from his forearms and his thighs just made her all . . .

"Damn it, Sookie!" Arlene screamed out.

When she followed Arlene's gaze, a plate of food was circling on the tile, and fries were scattered around Sookie's feet.

"Why don't you watch where you are going!"

"I . . . I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, help me pick this mess up," Arlene asked, her voice no longer cross. They got down and picked up the spilled food. "Honestly, Sookie, you're gonna risk your job over a Vampire?"

"Arlene, we've been over this—"

Sookie saw Bill walk in, and was surprised to see him; he wasn't supposed to come till she got off of work. She smiled at him before picking up the remaining food. Being distracted with her thoughts of Bill earlier that night, she couldn't block out others.'.

_Oh, Lord, he's come in again . . ._

_She ain't got no lick of sense . . ._

_. . . can't believe he showed his face, even after those four vamps were fried in the fire . . . _

_No, he can't be one of them . . . Hell, I'm not ready . . ._

Sookie's head snapped to Abby, who was just turning back around from the room's main attraction. _What does she want with Bill? She doesn't look like a vampire._

_That's because I'm not one of those disgusting, fowl creatures_ Abby thought as she stuffed a French fry in her mouth, radiant with confidence.

Sookie's head began to spin, but she found the strength to stand on her own two feet. She refocused on Abby's face, and found they were staring eye to eye. _You . . . you can hear me?_

_Yeah _Abby thought. _Sorry, guess I should have asked . . . _

Sookie took one step toward Abby when a cool, firm hand rested on her shoulder and held her still. Looking up to see Bill, like she should have known, she stuttered, "Bill, she . . ." When she turned back to the stranger, the stool was empty. "Shit! Where'd she—"

Sookie tore out of the bar and looked around for the woman, and saw movement to her left. Turning for a better look, a car door slammed shut and the engine started. She ran to the car to prevent its escape, but the car tires squealed as it headed directly for her. The car was only a few feet from ramming into Sookie when a Collie darted between her and the car.

"NO! Sam!" Sookie cried out.

Just then the car veered to the left, then right when the brakes were hit hard. It skid on the gravel and smashed into a thick fir tree. Smoke poured from under the hood of the car and the engine sputtered off.

"What the hell is going on?" Bill asked alarmed.

The music ripping from the bar was so loud, and the speed of the vehicle had decreased to a degree that no one inside had heard the crash. The Collie barked before it scurried off to the far end of the parking lot.

"She knows you, Bill," Sookie told him. "And she—"

"I noticed her in the bar but, I've never seen her before." He suspected Sookie didn't believe him, but he was now intensely curious about the woman.

"Can you see if she's okay?" she asked Bill.

Stepping to the driver's side of the car, he opened the door and saw Abby rubbing her forehead from hitting the steering wheel. "Are you all right?" he asked cordially, yet his voice was apprehensive.

"Yeah, owww, yeah. The . . . the dog . . ." When she looked up and saw Bill, she turned two shades paler than he was.

"Bill," Sookie whispered from the other side of the car, where she was standing at the passenger door and pointing downward to the roof. 'Seat' she mouthed.

He had to think fast on his feet, something he was very accustomed to. He bent over, more than necessary, to get a view of both the woman and the other seat. "Did you hurt your head badly?"

She shook her head.

Glancing quickly beyond her, he saw a single photo on the seat, while others were scattered on the floor. A thick notebook was tipping on the edge of the seat, threatening to fall to the floor beside the pictures. If Bill had a heart, it would have stopped and exploded right then and there. Who was staring back at him was . . . himself.

"Sookie!" Sam exclaimed as he approached her. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea, but I don't think it's good," she replied.

"Who are you?" Bill asked the woman, avoiding her eyes to see if she'd volunteer the information first before he reverted to more drastic measures.

"I've been driving all day and I'm really tired," she said, avoiding his question.

"Who are you, and how do you know me?" Bill repeated sourly, slowly losing his patience.

"My name is Abby Douglas," she said, taking a deep breath. _God, it's amazing how much you look—_

"Abby, look at me," Bill said, his voice deep, soft and urgent.

"I _am_ looking at you," she snapped, losing her patience as well.

"Look into my eyes, Abby. You're fine. Relax. Tell me what you want from me."

"My, my. I heard you Louisiana boys were flirtatious scoundrels, but come on now," she snickered then laughed. _Easy, girl._

Bill frowned at her reaction. He peeked his head over the hood of the car at Sookie and shook his head, utterly confused. She was frowning in confusion as well. Sookie stuck her head in the passenger window and demanded angrily, "I don't know who you are or what you want, but you will _not _talk to Bill in that manner!"

"Look," Sam said as he suddenly stepped beside Bill and gently pushed him aside, "Leave the lady alone, will ya? Abby, why don't you let me drive you to Minuit Soleil? I called Lynetta and she does have a room available."

"Yeah, that'd be great. At least _some _people have manners around here." As she was speaking, she grabbed the notebook, pictures and her purse. _I can't believe I actually found a descendant. _

Abby purposefully kept her thoughts from Sookie because at the moment, she couldn't think straight. They'll be more time tomorrow. She hadn't come this far for nothing.

_Shit! They saw the pictures. Oh, well. All will be revealed shortly._


	3. An Old Woman's Vengeance

**CHAPTER THREE**

_An Old Woman's Vengeance_

While Sam drove to Lynetta's, Abby remained quiet the entire time; she just stared out the window at the passing view.

"How long have you known?" he finally asked because even though the radio was on, he was growing anxious at the silence.

She turned to him for the first time since they left the bar. "Huh?"

"A Shapeshifter."

"How . . . how did you know?" she asked shocked.

"Because I am one, too."

With his confession, her eyes flew open and her mouth dropped. "How did I not know you are?"

"You are in a stronger place of denial than I am, although not too many people know. Can you tell me about it?"

She stared out of the windshield and began to speak, her voice low and monotone. "I was at a friend's Halloween slumber party—it was my 12th birthday. You'd think my mother would have at least waited a day for labor, it being a pagan holiday. Anyway, we were up watching scary movies, spirit of the season and all that bull-shit. It was even a full moon. Right before midnight, I started feeling funny, like I'd popped 100 pills of Amphetamines, not that I would know what that effect is like. I went outside for some air and came across their cat, Booger." She hesitated a moment.

"A cat?"

"Yeah, I thought later a panther or leopard would have been way cooler. Too bad I wasn't at the zoo. Anyway, the next thing I knew I was lying naked in the woods behind their house. They thought I was nuts, well, so did I. Mom moved us to Durham, no one knew us there. Ever since then I shut myself off from everyone, except Mom. I got no explanation, but she seemed to know what I was going through."

He put his hand gently on her knee. "You were younger than I was. I'm sorry."

"No, don't," she snapped, giving him a death glare before pushing his hand away. "I don't want—or need—your pity."

"It's not pity, Abby. I was older, yes, but I still went through the same pain you did."

"Wah, wah, wah."

Sam smiled and decided to leave well enough alone—for the time being. He finally reached the driveway of the Bed and Breakfast. After cutting off the engine and getting out, he went to the trunk and pulled out her suitcase and overnight bag.

"Thanks," Abby said as she approached him.

"You're welcome," he replied before he picked up her luggage and walked towards the front door.

Before he could knock, the door opened as if by magic. "Welcome, Abby," Lynetta greeted. After Sam put down the suitcase and duffle bag, she gave him a long, hard hug. "I haven't seen you in ages, Mr. Merlotte."

"Been busy at work," he replied cordially.

"Good for you. Dear, would you mind showing her the room to the right at the top of the stairs? Here's the key. I'm afraid my arthritic knees are acting up tonight. There must be a storm blowing in."

"Of course," Sam answered and proceeded up the stairs with Abby in tow.

When they reached the stair landing and she turned to the opened door, she marveled at how beautiful and spacious it was. The bedrooms in homes in Raleigh were never this huge. And it was as if she stepped back in time. The bed frame was cast iron with leaves winding up the foot posts. The bedspread appeared to be old but well-kept. A thick-cushioned bench was at the end of the bed, where Sam had placed her luggage and now admiring her curiosity.

"This is the greatest room I have ever stayed in," Abby gushed.

"Yes, it is," Sam agreed. "Well, you're all set. Would you like me to get—" A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Abby, it's Sookie and Bill."

"Oh, no," she whined. "I'm already asleep. Leave a message—BEEP." She turned to Sam and whispered, "What the hell are they doing here?"

"We wanted to make sure you were all right," Bill hollered from the other side of the door.

"No, _he_ didn't," Sookie corrected. "It was my idea."

Sam wasn't quite sure what to say; he could see Abby was still visibly upset. "That Sookie is a stubborn girl. You'd better answer it."

"I heard that!" Sookie snickered.

Abby sighed heavily, ran her fingers exasperatedly through her hair and stormed to the door, opening it. "I'm really tired. You have five minutes," she said as she stood aside to allow them to enter. Abby leaned against the wall by the door and scrutinized Bill more closely than before, and she purposefully blocked her thoughts from Sookie. "Well, as you can see I'm perfectly fine. Bye."

"We were worried when you called me," Sookie said.

"What? And how exactly would I have gotten your phone number?"

"You didn't call?" Bill asked confused.

"No, she didn't," Sam defended. "I was with her the entire time since we left the bar."

Bill was deep in thought when suddenly Lynetta burst into the room. Abby pushed herself away from the wall which allowed the Inn's keeper to step behind her. "Don't none of y'all move, now!" she threatened.

All eyes were on the cutting knife indenting into Abby's neck.

"Lynetta, what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked alarmed.

"Adele called me and told me Sookie and Bill was coming here. I finally have a chance to—"

Abby winced and whined as the sharp blade knicked her skin, causing blood to trickle down. Bill barred his fangs, which made Abby stiffen even more. "Let her go," he demanded.

While Lynetta had a strong hold on Abby, she never looked into Bill's eyes. "You killed my Granpappy, you bloodsucker. You admitted it at that pathetic conference of yours."

"Ms. Lynetta, I did no such thing. As I said at the time, we retrieved him later that night."

"You left him to die out in the field! He was a boy! He had nightmares for years and you killed him as surely as if you kicked the chair out from under him."

Thoughts raced through Abby's mind, not knowing what she was more hysterical about: the fact that Bill was a vampire or the fact that the knife was digging deeper into her neck.

_Abby, Abby, Abby,_ Sookie repeated until she got her attention. _Relax. Let Bill handle this._

_He doesn't seem to be doing any handling now_, Abby retorted sourly.

_Good heavens,_ Lynetta's thoughts poured into Sookie's. _That V-juice from Lafayette is fantastic!_

_Shit_, Sookie thought. "Lynetta, Bill is not responsible for what happened to your ancestor after the war." Sookie could see she was beginning to wind down, but she became agitated and seemed to grow unsteady on her feet.

Bill saw this, too, and took advantage of it. In one swift movement, he rushed to Lynetta, grabbed her hand holding the knife and yanked it away. Lynetta gasped in shock as Bill held her hands behind her back. "Let me go, you demon!" she cried out.

Abby lost all feeling in her legs and fell to her knees on the area rug. She heard an odd gurgling noise come from the back of her throat and she rubbed her fingers on her neck. Pulling her hand back, she tried to scream at the amount of blood—her own—but nothing came out of her mouth. She fell to the floor on her side.

"Abby!" Sam screamed as he flew to her. "Abby, oh, Abby."

"Bill, help her," Sookie pleaded.

Bill did not hesitate. He turned Lynetta around and shook her till she was forced to look into his eyes. "Lynetta, relax, it's okay," he said, his voice soft and silky smooth. "I would appreciate it if you would . . ."

Sookie watched incredulously as Lynetta calmed down and without a word, went into the hallway then descended the stairs.

"Bill, please do _some_thing!" Sam asked urgently.


	4. A Hard Decision

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_A Hard Decision_

Bill looked at Sam, who was now kneeling beside Abby. She lay still, but her eyes blazed with horror and fear. "Sookie, find me a scarf to stop the blood loss," he asked calmly as he bent beside Abby. He gave Sam a quick glance and it hurt him when he saw tears flowing from his eyes. He turned his attention back to Abby. "I know what you are, but I don't know what my blood will do to one of your kind. I know—"

"Damn it, Bill!" Sam exclaimed. "Hurry up!"

Bill ignored him. "I know you're not very fond of me, but this is your choice."

"DO IT BILL!" Sam urged again.

"It is _your _choice_. _I need _your_ permission, Abigail."

After Sookie came out of her dramatized daze, she handed Bill the scarf, but he waved it off. It was far too late for Abby at that point.

Abby tried to answer, but she couldn't. She just prepared herself for death. _Our Father, who art in Heaven . . . _

"Abby," Sookie said, surprised at the fear in her voice, "raise your thumb if you'll accept Bill's blood."

It took great effort, but she was able to do so. Without hesitation, Bill exposed his teeth and ripped into the inside of his elbow, where the vein protruded. Blood spurted profusely as he lay on the rug and as close to her as possible, covering her mouth with his arm.

Abby didn't have much time left—only seconds for all she knew. She was repulsed at the act of taking in the creature's venom, but a single drop fell on her bottom lip. She tentatively stuck out her tongue, wanting to push it away, but she found it tasted as good as a refreshing glass of lemonade on a hot summer's day.

"Drink, Abby," Sam told her.

Abby looked at Sam, and was incredibly touched by the look of fear in his eyes. Closing her eyes tightly, she said a quick prayer that God would forgive her for her treacherous act, and she accepted the blood.

Several minutes passed as Abby sucked the life source of the vampire. She wanted to die when she was younger, but not now, not when she was beginning to get some answers about who she is.

Someone growled into her ear, and she turned her head just enough to see Bill glaring at her as if he were the one draining her blood. "You're doing well, Abigail."

She wasn't used to being called her full given name, and she wasn't sure if she would allow Bill to. But at the moment, his voice was so gentle, sweet and kind that she wasn't sure if it was the blood healing her or she had indeed died.

"Oh, no, honey," Sookie said reassuringly. Abby saw her sitting on the bed beside Sam. "You'll be weak for a while, but you'll be fine."

Abby closed her eyes again, sucking even slower and less urgent now. Something soft, smooth and cool licked the wound on her neck, and she opened her eyes again to see Bill's hair brushing against her chin.

_This had better be the last time I see Bill glued to another woman's neck _Sookie thought.

_Don't worry. I'm not enjoying this either._

As voices filled the room, they were slowly drowned out as she fell unconscious.

Hours later . . .

"Abby, hey, Abby? Can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes slowly, and had difficulty focusing her eyes on the person standing beside the bed she now lay on.

"Ssss," she groaned, surprised she could speak. "Sam?"

He exhaled the breath he'd been holding since she'd begun to move. "Yes. How are you feeling?"

When his face came in sharper, she returned his smile. "What happened?" she asked as she tried to sit up.

"No, you don't. Take it easy. It's only been a few hours since . . ."

She wasn't listening as he spoke, because she remembered the knife slicing into her neck, and then feeling the thick blood on her fingers, and a tongue licking at her neck. She carefully brought her hands up to the wound, and frowned when she felt it was almost completely healed.

"You're fine. God, it was horrible seeing you lying in all that—" He promptly shut up.

"Why," she started to ask but coughed heavily. Sam gave her a glass of water, which he held, and she drank only a few small sips before the pain in her neck returned.

"Because Lynetta is a mad woman. Bill glamored—I'll explain that later—her to go downstairs and call the police. Andy was pleased as punch a criminal came to him instead of him having to hunt one down."

She shook her head, albeit painfully. "No, I meant, why are you so incredibly gorgeous?"

He blushed wildly. "Because you are higher than a kite right now. Get some rest. Sookie's grandmother offered you a room at her home. I'll take you there this afternoon, once you get your strength up."

"Sam, oh, God. I . . . drank his blood?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you did. You'd be dead now if you didn't. Sookie sure didn't like seeing Bill—"

"She has nothing to worry about. Bill is my . . ." She had closed her eyes as a wave of nausea coursed through her. "Sam, I think Bill is my Great, Great, Great Grandfather."

Sam stared transfixed on her, at what she said. Bill was a vampire, not a Shapeshifter.

"Will you stay . . . with me?"

He swallowed hard. "I wouldn't dream of leaving."


	5. To Stay or Not to Stay

**Is anyone out there reading? I hate to post chapters that no one is reading. lol Please, I need reviews or I'll be very unhappy. **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_To Stay or Not to Stay_

As Abby slowly wakened from her deep sleep, she was instantly aware that she wasn't alone. Her eyes flew open and she sat upright in bed, looking about the room startled, as if another attacker waited for her.

"Sam?" she asked confused when she saw him just rising from a chair in the corner of the room. Beside the chair he was in was the window, and the bright sunlight that beamed in hurt her eyes.

Although her arms and body were warm, the cool breeze from the opened window blew over her skin. She looked down to see her cleavage screaming to free itself from the bondage of the too-tight tank top. She quickly grabbed the bed sheet and covered herself. Looking around the room, she was confused, as it wasn't the Minuit Soleil bedroom she was in earlier, or whenever.

"You're at Sookie's grandmother's. You were still pretty out of it, off and on. How are you feeling now?" Sam asked, worry stretched over his handsome face.

"I'm not really sure. Good, I think."

"Good. Do you remember what happened last night?"

"No, I . . ." She drew up her legs self-consciously and hugged her knees, repositioning the sheet over her chest. "I was . . . Bill," she whispered, and shook her head as if she simply had a bad nightmare.

But she knew she hadn't.

"You're absolutely fine now. The color has returned to your face."

A thought then crossed her mind, and the color washed right back out. "Bill is . . . one of them?"

"Yes, but he is a good . . . person."

"A vampire—good? Ha!"

:Are there no vampires in Raleigh?"

"The Bible belt of the South? Are you kidding me?"

"Abigail, Bill did save your life."

She didn't like Bill saying her full given name, but she had no objection when Sam said it. "I wouldn't've cared if he didn't," she replied matter of fact.

"I would have cared," he said under his breath.

Staring at him blankly, she realized she was falling for Sam. "That is dangerous," she said, more to herself than Sam.

"No, it's not," he answered then sat on the bed a safe distance from her so as not to over-crowd her. "What is dangerous is the fact that you'll go back home . . . unprotected."

She grinned absurdly. "One reason why I admire Sookie so much is that she doesn't need protecting."

"And yet she has Bill by her side," he pointed out.

"Because she's in love with the Devil's pet."

He laughed at her choice of words. "Devil's pet? Hmm. And what do you consider us—our kind?"

She was thoughtful for a moment. "We don't need to kill to live, Sam."

"I have killed, Abby," he told her flatly.

Since she'd been sitting up, she'd been staring at her hands, twisting the hem of the bed sheet. When she gathered the strength to look into his face, there was no regret, no remorse in his eyes, only sadness.

"As have I, but—" She was silenced when he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, but this time she did not push it away.

"It is true we do not need to kill to live, but at times, we need to kill to survive."

Pondering his words, she suddenly grew tire and collapsed down on the bed. "I didn't choose to be what I am."

"Do you think I did?" he asked angrily. Calming down, he said, "Did Sookie have a choice? And Bill?" He grew angrier. "The only parents I had ever known abandoned me when I was 14 after they saw me transform for the first time. Don't you think I'm angry about that?" His fists hit the mattress so hard that the bed shook.

Abby began to shake when she heard the sorry in his voice. The events from the previous night, and the fact that she felt a little weak, caught up with her and she found it hard to breath. Tears stung her eyes and she turned her head away from Sam, wiping the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Oh, Abby, we both thought we were alone—well, we chose to be alone. That way, we could deny the truth to ourselves. Now, we have each other. Please, don't block me out."

That comment was pretty much the last straw for Abby. She struck out at Sam, who turned his head so she wouldn't hit his face. It was her self-proclaimed defense mechanism. Yet when she hit Sam, every impact to his chest or arms or stomach felt as if she were punching the shit out of herself. And it hurt like hell.

The polite, thoughtful man that he is, he allowed her to continue to wear herself down. Luckily, within a few minutes, through tears and curses and continuous poundings, Abby fell into Sam's arms completely drained, physically and emotionally. Her sobs coursed through her, and he simply wrapped his arms around her, whispering softly.

"I . . . I've never talked . . . about it to anyone," she sniffled, her face still buried in his chest. He brushed back her hair that was tear-stuck to her cheek and let her continue to talk. "I resolved to myself to the fact that I'd never fall in love . . . I came here to try to find out how I came to be what I am."

"What you are is special."

"And I find out my GGG-Grandfather is a damned vampire—still alive! I'm trying to close something . . . put the unknown to rest, and I only find more bullshit and trouble that I can't handle."

"You're holding up very well on your own, more than you give yourself credit for."

A few words sunk into Abby's head that time, but she continued. "I should have stayed home. Just forget about everything."

"Then you wouldn't have come into my life."

Abby heard every single word that time. She pushed herself back and looked at him madder than a hornet. "Oh?! Have I made your life so fucking miser—"

What shut her up was the urgent, hard, passionate, incredibly warm lips that encased hers. She tried to protest, but she was hopelessly, pathetically lost. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she practically jumped into his lap. They would have careened off the bed onto the floor if he hadn't such a strong hold on her.

Abby was now completely lost kissing Sam Merlotte for the past few minutes that she regretfully had to lean her head back just to breathe. When she hadn't heard an objection from him, she slowly opened her eyes and found he was curiously eyeing her.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry," she sputtered.

"I'm not," he said weakly, trying to catch his own breath.

"We . . . we shouldn't be doing this. I have no intention of staying here."

"And I can't persuade you to stay?" he asked, sliding his hands slowly up the small of her back.

"I'm afraid not. I don't do long distance relationships. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Abby, you're willing to leave without getting what you came for—answers. And they're not the only thing you'll be leaving behind. Look, I have to get to the bar. Think about it. I'll call you around five. I'd love to buy you dinner—a farewell dinner." _A dinner that I might still make you stay._

Her laugh filled the room. "You're such a cheap date. It's your restaurant."

"Just a perk."

She smiled. "One date, and no, you won't be able to make me change my mind."


	6. Emotions Suck

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Emotions Suck_

Around noon the next day, Sookie took Abby clothes shopping for an outfit for Abby's date with Sam at Merlotte's later that evening, with much objection from Abby. She didn't understand what all the fuss was about, but she went along with it. The more time they spent together, the more Abby liked her for her independence and outlook on life, something she lacked in her own life.

Knowing they could read the others' minds, they blocked out certain aspects of themselves that they weren't ready to share. And they respected the other greatly for that.

They were just coming out of Petite Donna, where Abby had found a dress she did like. "There, I hope you are happy, Sookie. I found something appropriate to wear to a bar that the owner is having a cook make us dinner so his regular customers and personnel can gawk at us for an hour."

Sookie thought she was serious until she saw a little rise from the corner of her lips. "Abby, I've never seen Sam look so happy and expectant of . . . look so happy. So, yeah, now that I'm happy, I hope you're happy."

The two women giggled as they got in Sookie's car and she drove them home. And for the first few minutes, Abby was anxious about asking Sookie all about Sam, and whether she should give him a chance, and Sookie was anxious to find out exactly who it was she was looking for.

That all came to an end when Sookie thought, _Don't . . . think . . . dog . . . Sam . . . my bed._

Abby turned sharply to Sookie. "You . . . you've been with Sam?" Well, that answered her question.

_Shit! _She told Abby what had happened when Bill asked Sam to protect her.

She had to believe Sookie, but did it really matter anyway? She told Sam the night before she wasn't staying, and she wasn't going to be staying.

"So, why are you so curious about Bill?" _There, it's out._

"I never said—" Abby interrupted.

"No, at the bar, last night," Sookie corrected. "Your thoughts, before you dashed out."

"Oh. I need to talk to Will—Bill first."

"_How _do you know him?" Sookie asked, still trying to get answers.

"Sookie, I'm not after him. That would be . . . I can tell how much you like him."

_Damn straight._ "None of my business. I'm sorry."

"Well, in a way it is," she said quietly, but loud enough for Sookie to hear her. "You're not a Shape Shifter," she asked, more of a statement than a question.

Sookie looked at her confused. "No," she answered with a curt smile, "I guess I'm what you call mortal."

Abby laughed. "So am I, but I'm not human."

Sookie was surprised. "What . . . are you a werewolf?"

Abby couldn't suppress another giggle. "No. I'm a Shape Shifter, like Sam, and I'm telepathic, too."

"What? Wow! I'd never met another . . . except Sam. Hmm, a telepathic Shape Shifter."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Abby stated.

"You _like_ being telepathic?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Hell, no, excuse my French."

"Bill never told you? I mean, he knows what I am, sort of."

"Abby, Bill may be a vampire—and I can tell your reluctance to them is high—but he respects others' privacy."

"Oh, ok, so, the cat is out of the bag, huh?" Abby said then smiled. If Sookie only knew the double meaning of that statement.

"Yep. No wonder you and Sam—"

"Knock it off!"

The girls laughed again, now being quite comfortable with each other, now that they talked more than they had before. But again, what's the use in Abby getting too attached with someone from Bon Temps and making friends. That thought stayed in her mind for the rest of the drive.

Later that night, after Sookie left for work at Merlotte's . . .

"Abby! Your gentleman caller is here!" Adele hollered from the living room of her home.

Abby's heart pounded as she took one last, long look in the mirror, and worrying if she looked okay as if she were going to the prom. She came downstairs, trying not to trip over her feet as she landed in the foyer. "Thanks, Mrs. Stackhouse."

"Honey, call me Adele, please. And you look absolutely beautiful."

Abby blushed wildly, not even thinking about looking for Sam, until he approached her. "I'd use breath-taking myself," he told her.

She blushed more so when she saw how handsome he looked. He wore a light blue cotton shirt, Navy blue jacket and blue jeans, making his eyes even bluer than they were—the shirt and jacket, not the jeans.

"Hello, Sam," Abby croaked before she looked at her feet nervously.

"You two kids get and have a good time. I want a full report in the morning," Adele teased as she closed the door behind them.

"Sam, uh, before we go, can we, um, sit for a minute?" Abby asked hopefully.

He was a little taken aback at her stuttering, as she hadn't done that before, or maybe he was concerned she was still hurting. "How are you feeling? Sorry, I should have asked."

"No, it's okay," she said as they sat on the rocking two-seater bench on the porch. "I'm feeling great."

"I wasn't sure if it was because you took Bill's blood or . . . but you look amazing." Sam wasn't blushing this time, and she knew he meant every single word.

"I don't know how to approach William—Bill. Have any clues?"

"Just tell him what you found out."

"No, no, I mean when I see him," she replied hesitantly.

"Are you afraid of him?"

"Aren't you?"

"I don't like him dating Sookie, but he makes her happy, God knows why." Sam looked over Abby's face carefully. "You can lean on me if you need to."

"Thanks. I might just need you . . ." _Oops."_To."

Sam caught that, and reminded himself to use it later, playfully, of course. "I'll admit, they scare the hell out of me—Vamps—but really, Bill wouldn't hurt you."

"He did," she said emphatically.

Sam's eyebrow rose. "Bill did something—"

"No, no." She sighed heavily, debating whether she should tell him. But she felt so comfortable with him. "I was engaged once, two years ago, right after they came out. This one Vamp—we were at college in Charlotte . . ." She then rambled to explain she was taking courses for a career change, and had been staying on campus. "We went to celebrate a friend's graduation and one hit up on me." When she said 'one,' it was as if she'd sucked on a lemon.

"That's hardly any reason to hate them as you do."

She turned her head and looked out into the woods around the house. "They took their little fight outside and um, he . . ."

Sam gently put his hand on her shoulder, knowing where she was going with her story. She jumped off the bench and tore down the stairs to Sam's truck, waiting impatiently.

"Abby," he said as he stepped beside her, "I won't let anything happen to you."

As they headed off the Merlotte's, they talked casually about themselves, but nothing too heavy-duty.

"You know, it's a full-moon tomorrow night."

"So?" she snapped, surprised at her tone of voice. "Sorry. Yes, I know it is."

"I was hoping . . . maybe you'd be able to stay . . . for one more day?" he asked, his voice shaky.

She thought about it, and thought about it. _God help me_ she thought. "Fine, but only if you promise to be with me with I talk to Bill?"

"That I will be happy to do."

"Thanks. You know, I'm not used to be so . . . open with someone. It's been a while. I've missed it."


	7. First Date Jitters

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_First Date Jitters_

"Tara! Get me that seasoning I made for the chicken!" Lafayette hollered from the kitchen.

He had been preparing, chopping, test-tasting, seasoning, boiling the food for his boss's date, and he really enjoyed doing so. He was tired of the plain, old cheeseburgers, fries and what-nots for the locals, so tonight was a special treat for him as well.

"Hold on!" she yelled to Lafayette. "I can't get this table ready and be at his beck and call!" Tara grumbled to Sookie while they set-up the table for Sam and Abby. "I can't believe I'm doing this for someone I've been—"

"Tara Thornton, if you don't come help me, I'm gonna tell the whole bar that you—"

"Shut UP already." As she went to the kitchen and handed him the bag of Lafayette's special seasoning, she asked, "What's so special about this, anyway? You got something in here that shouldn't be?"

"Nope, made with love."

"That's what I was afraid of. Is it Gran-ma's recipe?" Tara asked hopefully.

"Of course, and there ain't gonna be no left overs."

"With you, there never is," she snickered as she went back to helping Sookie with the table. "Sook, why is Sam going all out for Abby?"

"Because he likes her," she said as she made sure the silverware was lined up properly and the crystal glasses were sparkling and no fingerprints.

"Sam never did all this for you, and he _liked _you," Tara said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he knew if he did, he'd pay a hefty price with Bill kicking his butt."

"Hmm, that's true. Don't you think this is way overboard?"

"Nope. I think Sam will like it. He doesn't know about the extras."

"Extras meaning everything _but _the tablecloth," Tara observed.

"Yep."

"Girl, this ain't gonna help you get a raise."

"Wasn't thinking it would, but the smile on his face will be better than a tip."

"God, I'm gonna be sick," Tara groaned.

"Just make sure you aim over there," Sookie replied, pointing to the other side of the room.

It was only 5:30 and the place only had a few patrons, but the night was still young. Those at the bar that were helping with the date—meaning Tara, Sookie, and Lafayette—were right on schedule with the preparation.

Sookie and Tara grinned at each other when they heard a bowl drop to the tiled floor and Lafayette cursed. "Oh, Tara, the napking linens are in the box by the—"

"I know, I know. I'll get it, Mistress," she snorted as she walked away.

"Thank you!" Sookie said with a smile on her face. She was really excited for Sam having a date like this, something he never did. She assumed at first it was because he wanted to get everyone's approval, but knew that wasn't right. The truth was: Abby was something special to Sam. And now she knew why.

Sookie stood back at the table brimming with pride. She had really outdone herself. The booth set farthest in the back, to allow some privacy, covered with Adele's Mother's lace tablecloth with a dark blue cotton cloth underneath. The china setting was Adele's she'd received when she married many moons ago, the water and wine glasses were crystal, the silverware was shiny brass with intricate carving on the handle, and the napkin linens—which Tara handed her—were a lighter shade of blue.

"Thanks," Sookie said appreciatively as she folded the napkins neatly and set them diagonal on the two dinner plates.

"Lord, I'm sorry I got you that Martha Stewart entertainment book," Tara grumbled.

"Oh, Tara, I promise I'll do this for you on your next date."

"Do and I won't have you as my Bride's Maid."

"Do you promise?" Sookie teased as she clasped her hands to her chest in a pleading manner.

"You'd _better _be my Bride's Maid," Tara snapped.

"Not if I have to wear anything similar to the hideous red prom dress you wore at Arlene and Rene's wedding."

"Nah, of course not."

"Thank you."

"I'll have my colors bronze," she winked then walked away.

Tara was the only one that could really make Sookie laugh, and she loved her like a sister she never had. She headed to the kitchen and asked Lafayette if he needed any help. "No, ma'am," he answered playfully. "Got it all covered. What time is it?"

"It's 5:40. They'll be here in five minutes or so."

"On second thought, can you get the salad ready and butter the bread and . . . I have to go change."

With Tara's help, everything was ready to go when the front door opened and Sam and Abby walked in. A few patrons sitting at the bar picked their heads up from their beer, or whatever they were drinking, and looked at the couple.

Abby was mortified, while Sam was only slightly embarrassed. They stood at the door waiting for something, Abby observed, and was again mortified when Lafayette came out in a black sequined vest and the matching black pants—no jacket, no sleeves, nothing. That's our Lafayette.

"Good evening, Master Merlotte and Miss, uh—"

"Douglas," Abby answered shyly.

"Miss Douglas, and may I say you look brilliant tonight."

"Uh, sure," she said, a smile slowly coming to her lips. "And thank you."

It was obvious that Lafayette hadn't had _that_ much proper etiquette training, and Sam grew impatient for more alone time with Abby. He smiled weakly then said, "Get on with it," Sam grumbled.

"My dear Sir, you said I could do this . . ."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean for you to embarrass us." Abby had her hand wrapped around Sam's elbow and she squeezed it slightly. He sighed. "May we have your best table, please," he said, finally playing along.

"Absolutely. This way, please."


	8. Waiter, There's a Vampire in My Seat

_Oh, and I just have to say something because I can't rant anywhere else. After reading Twilight Saga by Stefanie Meyers, and reading the Sookie Stackhouse books, which came out first, mind you, I can NOT believe someone else is attempting to sue SM for plagiarism. If she doesn't get it from the other author, Charlaine Harris ought to go after her. SM CLEARLY copied from CM._

_Ok, thanks. I feel better. Here ya go!_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Waiter, There's a Vampire in My Seat_

As Sam and Abby walked to the booth, all eyes were still on the pair, including Sookie and Tara. "You know, they do make a nice looking couple," Tara admitted.

"Yeah, they do. Arlene, can you hit the music?" Sookie asked.

"You got it!" Arlene rushed from a table to the bar and picked up the remote, turning it on. The bar's music changed from a country favorite to soft Jazz, which proceeded a few moans from the other customers.

Sam and Abby took one look at the beautiful table setting and smiled wide before they sat down opposite the other. Lafayette pulled out a lighter—the long ones for fireplaces—and lit the candle by the window.

"What can I get for you two lovely people to drink this evening?" Lafayette asked.

"A new waiter?" Sam answered, winking at Abby.

"Lafayette! I think the salad is burning!" Tara called seriously from behind the booth.

"Oh, thank god! All this properness is killing me," he mumbled as he walked away.

"What would you like to drink, Abigail?" Sam asked politely, since he hadn't given their 'waiter' their orders.

"Hmm, glass of white wine, I guess."

"Great. Be right back," Sam said as he shimmied from the booth.

"Oh, no you don't," Sookie said as she filled the glass with white wine for Abby and a mug of beer for Sam. "It's on the house."

They laughed and thanked Sookie, who turned and left.

"My goodness, why did you do all of this?" Abby asked then sipped the wine.

"I didn't. I only asked for the cloth so you wouldn't see all the—"

"It's okay," Abby said. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You've got a great place here."

He relaxed a little. "Thank you. I really enjoy working here. Best thing I could have done." He frowned so deeply that the lines on his forehead creased heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"I . . . I never noticed that your eyes are that color blue. I thought they were gray with flecks of bronze. And your hair—did you and Sookie hit a salon or something?"

"What? No. Do I look that awful?" she asked.

"No, no, no." Sam shook his head. "Maybe it's the candlelight, but—"

Abby's cheeks flushed. "You know, I noticed that, too. Do you think it has anything to do with Bill's blood I had?"

_Yes, that's a perk. _Sookie thought as she set the two salads on the table with a small tray of dressings in servicing bowls. _I can tell you everything tomorrow._ "Enjoy."

After she walked away, they continued their small chat while they ate the salads. Before they knew it, the entrées had come. "Wow, this looks great," Abby said as Sookie placed the platters of Chicken Marsala, wild rice, green beans, corn and fresh, hot biscuits on the table.

"You two have to eat everything because Tara's mouth is watering badly over this treat for leftovers," Sookie said with a smile.

"Oh, we intend to," Sam said.

After Sookie walked away Sam refilled Abby's wine glass and they began to eat and chat some more. Sam was nervous at first being in such radiant company, but he slowly became more at ease—more himself, something he rarely ever did with another woman.

And Abby was secretly trying to keep her legs crossed from the friction of her undies hitting particularly sensitive areas.

"How's it goin' over there with those two?" Arlene asked with a devilish grin and she brought back empty bottles from her tray from one of her tables.

"Um, I think she'd be a fool not to give Sam a chance," Sookie conceded.

_Is that what you do with your customers? Picking at their brains while they eat? _Abby directed to Sookie but not looking at her.

_No, just the ones that are obviously meant to be together_ Sookie replied.

Abby was struck by those words, but in a good way.

"Well?" Sam asked Abby.

"Well, what, huh?" she muttered.

"I asked how the food was."

"Oh, it's delicious," she said, not realizing she was that distracted from her date. I still can't believe you did all of this."

"Like I said, Abigail, the table, the food, Lafayette's outfit—which I sincerely apologize for—that was all their doing," Sam answered, nodding his head to the bar.

"Sam? Can I ask you a favor?" she asked, her voice low and a little ashamed.

He was about to put a spoonful of corn in his mouth when he set it down. "Of course, anything."

"My fiancé, Charlie, was the only one that called me by my full name," she said, her voice solemn.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry. Abby it is, then."

"Don't apologize. It's just sometimes—"

"What's your middle name?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, it's not a very pleasant name."

"Try me," he prompted.

"Rose."

"Oh, that's a great name."

"It was . . . Bill's wife's name."

"Didn't he call you Abig—last night?"

"Yes, but I also saw the flicker of sadness his eyes."

Sam nodded in understanding.

"How was everything? I haven't heard word from you two while I've been slaving back in the kitchen," Lafayette huffed with his hand on his hip.

"Everything was fantastic, Lafayette. Best meal I've had in a long, long time," Abby answered.

He smiled pleased. "Glad to hear it," he said as he took their plates.

"Should I dare ask what is for dessert?" Sam asked.

"Vanilla bean ice cream I churned myself last night," he winked at Abby, "with cherry sauce. It will not disappoint."

"I'm sure it won't. Thank you," Sam said sweetly then he walked away.

"Oh, hey, I forgot to call to change my flight, since I just changed my mind."

Sam plastered the biggest grin on his face. "Sure. In my office. Let me show you."

As they walked through the now-almost full restaurant, Abby was aware of a million eyes on her, and secretly, she liked it. She had never felt so attractive in her life. Was it that fact that she was with a man—one of her own kind—that she adored?

_That's the blood_ Sookie thought as they walked by. _But it comes from you initially, the feelings, I mean._

_Geez, I wonder what other surprises I have in store._

_Might I suggest you leave directly after dinner_? Sookie thought with a big shit-eating grin.

_Huh? _Abby thought, until she realized what she meant. _No way! Oh, my God._

"This is my office," Sam said proudly as he led Abby to his desk where the computer was. It's already on."

"Great, thanks. It'll take me just a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll go give my appreciation to Lafayette," Sam said as he turned.

"And mine, too, please."

She noticed the time in the bottom right-hand corner and couldn't believe it was almost eight. After she was sure he wasn't coming back, she got online, but she didn't exactly cancel her plane reservation for the following day.

When she was done, she came back into the bar and stopped in her tracks.

Bill was sitting beside Sam at their table.


	9. God, I Need a Drink

**CHAPTER NINE**

_God, I Need a Drink_

Bill had taken a seat facing the middle of the room, and staring curiously directly at Abby. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to breathe. Now that she wasn't in a life-or-death situation, she was able to take in his features.

The man was identical to the picture she had of William Thomas Compton, Lt. in the Civil War, some 145 years ago. He wasn't wearing his military uniform—basically it was a raggedy, torn, bloody t-shirt and standard issued pants—but she still thought she knew who he was. The facial similarities were also identical, although the pictures she had of her grandparents were never more than 25 years old or so, much younger than this man.

But the man she was looking at now was a different man then she expected—hell, he wasn't even a man at all.

"Abby?" She was brought out of her reverie by Sam, who was now standing by her side. "Are you all right?"

"Did you tell him?" she asked with fear in her voice, looking into his eyes as if what was happening wasn't really happening.

"No, no. That's not my place."

"Sam, I can't do this. I can't believe he's—"

"Ms. Douglas," said the man who now stood in front of her. He had his hand out to her and slightly bent at the waist in a polite, Southern bow. "How are you feeling after . . . last night?"

The tone in his voice made her instantly guarded, yet she put out her hand and noticed it shake. "I . . . fine." That was all she could force herself to say before she felt herself go down.

She hadn't lost consciousness, but she could feel Bill gingerly grab her by the waist and whisked her off to Sam's office, with Sam close behind.

"Sam, Sam! What happened?" Sookie asked then stopped in the doorway. Bill was setting her on the love-seat in the corner of the room.

"Sookie, not now. This is between—"

"Sam," Abby muttered weakly, "I'd like her here."

He obliged before leaving for the bathroom, wetting a few paper towels and returning. He was shocked when he saw Abby, sweat pouring down her face and as red as the tip of a Mercury thermometer. Sookie stood from sitting beside her and Sam sat down, lovingly pressing the cool towels on her face, talking to her softly.

"God, wha' a moron I am," she grumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Bill asked again, not so much about her state but he was more worried about the effect of his blood with a Shape Shifter.

"I . . . my body kinda . . . hurts," she replied, briefly closing her eyes.

"Abby, is this normal for you the day before you change?" Sam asked, because he knew more about that than Bill did.

She shook her head. _It's . . . it's gotta be the blood._

Sookie turned whiter than Bill. She promptly left, retrieved something in the refrigerator and came back. "Abby, drink this." Abby looked at the bottle of True Blood.

"Sookie!" Bill said, stepping to grab the bottle.

"Bill, if she's . . . this may take some of the side effects away."

"I'm already doomed to hell. Let me try," Abby said; Sam flinched.

Bill reluctantly stepped back and went to the computer, while Sam put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled to reassure him, and also to reassure herself. He reached out for the bottle and brought it her lips, allowing just a little out. She closed her lips around the thick, red liquid before she swallowed more.

With the bustle going on outside about what had happened—the general consensus being Bill was feeding off more humans—Sookie slammed the door closed. It was tense in the room while they waited to see what would happen.

When a little bit of color came back to her face, Sam tipped the bottle for Abby to drink more when all three jumped after Bill screamed, "STOP!"

"For Pete's sake, Bill," Sookie admonished.

"I'm sorry," he said as he came from behind the desk. "She can not have anymore."

Abby finally had enough strength to force herself to sit up, and looked at Bill confused. "But, I do feel better, sort of," she said.

"Apparently, the more blood you have, the more . . ."

"No," Sam murmured.

"What? I don't understand," Abby whined.

"I'm afraid so," Bill nodded.

"Oh, God," Abby sighed.

Bill's eyes were wide with regret and full of fear. He'd never changed anyone before, and he'd only meant to heal Abby, not change her. "From what I've read, if a Shape Shifter is given our blood, they can become Vampire."

Abby shivered, so Sam put his arm around her shoulders protectively, and she melted into him.

"How?" Sookie asked.

"They're not quite sure, yet, but they speculate the blood destroys the human blood cells of the Shifter."

"_Can_," Abby interjected, "not _will_."

"You had an awful lot of my blood. We can't be sure of that."

"What if the Vamp and the recipient share the same DNA?" Abby asked uncertainly, yet hopefully. Sam squeezed her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked.

Abby looked at Sam, who smiled, again reassuringly, and cupped his hand in hers. "Bill," she started, sitting up further yet never detaching herself from Sam, "I've been doing my genealogy, and I came here to see a graveyard, Magnolia Cemetery, and to visit the library for anything else I could find."

Comprehension hadn't quite set in for Sookie. The cemetery was the one between her house and Bill's. Was she really after Bill's house, since she is a Compton?

_No, Sookie_ Abby conveyed to her.

Bill understood immediately. "You are from my daughter's line?"

Now it sunk in for Sookie.

Abby nodded. "I'm not prepared to tell you everything because I don't have the paperwork, but while your son's descendants, Jessie's, stayed here, your wife—" The look in Bill's eyes destroyed Abby. "I don't want to do this now."

"Bill?" Sookie asked, who was now standing beside him.

"I never kept in . . . never followed where my children went. I knew Rose left with the children, but I didn't know where for sure. Please, I have to know more."

"Bill, this isn't the time," Sam said as he stood.

Abby shrugged Sam off. "There had been rumors in our family's line that you hadn't really died, that you were a prisoner somewhere and couldn't make it home, dying somewhere else. The marker in the cemetery was only for

. . . closure." Abby suddenly grew weak. "You were changed? That's why—the pictures I have of William Thomas is you now, and as you were then."

The nod Bill gestured gave everyone chills.

Although Sookie was in shock, she managed to ask, "Bill, can we take her to the cemetery tonight?"

"Absolutely not!" Sam said angrily. "She's been through enough."

"Sam, can I talk to you alone, please?" Abby asked hesitantly.


	10. Dead Vampire Walking

**CHAPTER TEN**

_Dead Vampire Walking_

Ten minutes later, Sam and Abby came out of his office, and she had gotten most of her natural color back. Sookie was waitressing tables while Bill sat at their table and looked at them curiously. Sam looked around the bar and was happy to see it wasn't at all busy, since it was a Monday night.

"Stay here," Sam told Abby. "I'll be right back." He walked away and spoke with Tara for a few minutes. Tara looked at Abby oddly before apparently Sam said something to wipe it off of her face. He returned to Abby. "Tara will watch the place for an hour while we're gone."

Abby smiled nervously. "Thank you, Sam. I appreciate you putting up with all this . . . mess."

"Nah, I'm used to it," he said as they walked to Bill. "This is turning into a regular freak town," he chuckled.

The cemetery was only a five minute drive from Merlotte's, and during that time, no one spoke a word. Abby's mind was racing with what exactly she was going to say, while Bill's face was contorted in deep thought about what she _had_ to say. Sookie's mind was on getting the whole interesting story, while Sam was reveling in the fact that Abby was absent-mindedly rubbing the outside of his thigh.

They drove through the main cemetery entrance, an old rod-iron fence arch with the words, "Magnolia Cemetery" spelled out in the iron. Sookie drove straight to the closest spot to Bill's gravesite and they all got out of the car. Still silent, Sam and Abby followed Bill and Sookie to the marked area, and they all stopped and stared at the ancient, cracked concrete marker.

Sam tightened his grip on Abby's shoulders. "My God," Abby muttered. "It's . . . true. The pictures I have of my great, whatever fathers resemble nothing of you," she said, looking at Bill. "I knew it was you—this Lt. William Thomas Compton—when I saw you in Sam's bar last night." She then looked at Sookie. "You've been keeping it clean," she told her.

"Yes. I miss him during the day and sometimes—" She ended her answer short when she saw Abby kneel down to the marker and run her fingers over it.

"From what I remember, without my paperwork," Abby began, her eyes remaining on the marker, "Rose Abigail took the kids to Carteret County on the Eastern shore of North Carolina to live with her brother and his family. I've read her diary. I have it at Sookie's. She was devastated. Her entries were clear, thoughtful then became . . . nothing but scribbled words after your death. She died in 1874 and buried in the old Douglas cemetery in North Carolina. I never thought you could die from a broken heart, but Rose sure did. She loved you dearly," she said, then stood up.

When Abby looked at Bill, she was surprised to see his eyes bloodshot, but they weren't from being hungry, like she supposed Vamps would look like when they were. They were sad, hurting and painful to look at. She looked away. "While your son, William Thomas Compton, Jr. returned here after her death, Charity had married Jeffrey Douglas. The Douglases were a well-established family, being given land by King Edward in the middle 1700's.

"The next three generations, to my father, were all males. I am the first female in over a hundred years. After I got the birth and death certificates of Jeffrey, your son-in-law, Joseph Edward, Joseph Eugene and my father, Eugene, I was floored at something. All four died between the ages of 24 and 26 years old, pretty young—too young, and they only had one child each.

"What is even stranger is that they died within one year of the birth of their child. The mothers lived a full life, though they never remarried. But, I'm the only female, and I'm 46, being born in 1962. Do I _look_ like I'm 46?" she asked to no one in particular. "And why didn't I die at 25?"

"You look like you're no older than thirty," Sookie admitted gently and carefully.

"Right, and I don't take that as a compliment. I've never had children, so I don't know if that's why I didn't die young—after a child was born to me." Her voice trailed off and she leaned against Sam, who put his arm around her waist.

"Jeffrey Douglas was the Shape Shifter," Bill said, almost too quiet, but he was heard.

"That's why you asked about a Vampire and human having the same DNA," Sookie said, "the side effects."

"Yes, to both. In tradition of the time, and of her mother's, your daughter, Charity, kept her own journal. She knew there was something 'off' with Jeffrey, but she could never put her finger on it. Whenever she'd speculate one thing, that would be disproven, then she'd think of something else. But regardless, she loved him, as did all the Douglas wives. She knew he was different somehow, but she didn't care.

"My father left me a letter, though it explains very little. I knew what I was—am, I found that out the hard way. But I got no answers, until now." She looked up at Sam, her face soft and her voice gentle. "I found the deed of the property Jessie owned, and came here to see what more I could find."

When Abby finally looked at Bill again, she gasped when she saw a stream of blood drip from the inside corner of his eye. "I thought . . . Vampires can cry?"

"Oh, my apologies," he said ashamed as he dug a handkerchief from his back pocket.

It was folded in fours, and he opened it to wipe the tear from his face. Abby's chin dropped further. She stepped to Bill, more confidently and less afraid of him then dug something out of her purse. "I believe this belongs to you," she said, handing an old, faded handkerchief to Bill. "It's yours now."

It was now Bill's turn to drop his chin in awe. He saw the initials WTC embroidered in light lavender and blue in a corner. He exposed the corner of his cloth, which had RAC. "These," he began, his voice audibly shaky, "are from our wedding day." When Bill looked into Abby's eyes, he saw tears brimming in her eyes. "Rosie asked me to carry it with me when I went off to war. No, Abigail, I insist you keep it."

She was silent for a moment before she said, "Bill, she was your wife. I want you to have it." He smiled, however tersely, and took it from her. She stood there, in front of her ancestor—her _dead_ ancestor, and asked, "Uh, would it be safe for me to hug my Great, Great, Great, Grandfather?"

Bill smiled, this time genuinely adoringly. "It would be my honor and upmost duty."

A tear fell from Abby's eyes, as well as Sookie's, she admitted later, then another, then another. She threw herself into Bill's waiting arms and sobbed as she had never done before. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she kept repeating in between her body convulsing from the emotional release.

Only when Abby calmed down did Bill pull away and wiped the tears away, "Why are you apologizing?"

"Be . . . cause I . . . the way I treated you."

"Dearest child, I have been treated far worse," he replied as he brushed the hair from her forehead and softly kissed it.


	11. Sneaky Kitty

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_Sneaky Kitty_

Hours later, 2:00 AM to be exact, Sam closed up Merlotte's bar and excitedly went to his trailer, oddly energized by the fact that he would be spending the whole next day with Abby, since it was his day off for the full moon. There were so many places he wanted to take her, to make her trip more worthwhile—although the reunion would be hard to beat—and to maybe have her stay with him. He knew he was asking for rejection, but it never hurt to ask.

He approached the small front porch, where a small table and two rocking chairs were set in the corner, and noticed a Tabby with silky black and white-striped fur, eyes the shade of lavender blue sitting right in front of the door. He thought a moment, thinking if what he thought he thought was really the thought he thought he thought (think about that, people).

"Meeeooow."

"Hello there . . . Abby?" The cat cocked her head sideways, as if the human speaking to it were an alien. "Hmm, guess not. Are you hungry?"

The cat stood and rubbed her head against Sam's shoe, swishing her tail as if she understood him that time. "All right, I've got some chicken. Hold on."

Sam, being a Shape Shifter that preferred changing into a Collie, didn't particularly care for cats, and he wasn't fond of bringing one into his home. They were sneaky, whereas dogs were straightforward, and he didn't trust them at all.

He went inside, opened the only can of cat-edible food there was, put a spoonful in a saucer, as well as milk in a small bowl, and went back outside, sitting in a rocker. Setting the saucers by his feet, the cat eagerly approached him, ready to chow down on its dinner for the evening. The cat stuck her nose in the bowl then looked at Sam disapprovingly, a threatening growl coming from the back of her throat.

"Well, I've never heard of a cat that didn't like tuna. Sorry, uh, girl." He'd checked to see if the cat was a male or female, not that it mattered any. "Try the milk."

The cat looked up at him them happily lapped up the milk until it was gone. Now, the tabby was purring happily. "All right, I've got a busy day tomorrow with a gorgeous lady friend so I've got to get going." At the last word, the cat jumped in his lap, preventing his escape. "Okay, okay, you have five minutes."

The cat circled his lap a few times before she settled down on one of his thighs and began to knead gently, her claws not retracted. Sam began to pet her, and surprisingly enough, after the wonderful date, although it ended strangely, he became relaxed.

"You know, I really like Abby. She's incredibly brave after accepting Bill." The cat looked up at him, squinting her eyes. "Sorry, long story. But she knows as little about us Shape Shifters as I do. I wish . . ."

As he continued to talk to the cat, she threw her head over his thigh because he'd begun to scratch under her chin, which she apparently loved.

"Think I'd be a fool to ask her to stay?"

"Meeeooow," the cat replied, slower and with more . . . meaning. She picked her head up, brought her paw to Sam's chin, and smacked it lightly.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, although the claws still were not extended.

"Meeeooow." She moved her head to his hand again, forcing him to pet her some more.

"All right, all right. You have five more minutes, but no more!" Sam rested his head on the head rest, rocking gently and petting his temporary companion. "Think she likes roses?"

No answer from Kitty.

"Hmm, what about carnations?"

Still silence.

"Birds of Paradise?"

The cat began to lick his hand before resting her head once more.

"Birds of Paradise it is."

Sam went over in his head his plans for the next day, but dozed off between where to buy the flowers and where to take her for a _real _date.

He was woken up, apparently several hours later from his body screaming at him from sitting in the hard, wooden chair. His head was cocked to the side, and he picked his head up, groaning at the stiffness. Something moved in his lap—oh, that's right: He was petting Kitty.

But whatever was in his lap now was most certainly _not _a cat. Normal house cats don't weigh that heavy. His thumb twitched, and it brushed against something, but there was no fur, just smooth, soft . . . flesh.

"What the . . ." Sam exclaimed as he sat up startled.

The 'thing' in his lap would have crashed to the hard wood porch if he hadn't looked down in time to catch her by her waist. She threw her arms up around his neck so she wouldn't fall, either.

"Saaammm," Abby said groggily, nudging her nose in his neck.

"Abby? How the—" Then it dawned on him. "That was low," he said, his voice full of only a tinge of anger. "And you're naked," he stuttered when he looked down on her.

"I . . . couldn't sleep," she replied as she pulled away from him and set her feet over his legs, trying to slip off. "Sorry."

Sam knew what she was trying to do, and he didn't release his arms from her waist. "I didn't say you being naked was a _bad_ thing."

She looked up into his eyes, seeming a little embarrassed at exposing herself to him in this way. "You ruined the surprise."

"Well, if you weren't so sneaky I wouldn't have talked to that stupid cat about flowers."

"That _stupid_ cat was me, might I remind you."

Her warm breath that blew over his ear sent shivers down his spine. "Oh, right. Now get off," he said rather brusquely.

She frowned, rejected, and stood up, heading for the stairs. Sam almost swallowed his tongue when he saw the thin, slick lining of her back, her taut, feminine shoulders and the perfectly shaped upside down heart shape ass that made the crouch of his jeans scream at him.

He stepped to her before she took the first step down. "Does Sookie know you snuck out?"

"No," she replied as she stopped, but not from the question. It was the fact that he held her back when he placed his hands on her hips and pressed himself against her. Turning her head sideways, she said, "I left the window open."

"Hmm, so you couldn't sleep, huh?" he asked sheepishly. "And I knew it was you all along."

She turned herself around to look at him, and was completely taken aback by the blazing fire in his eyes. "You did not, or you wouldn't have told me what type of flowers you were going to bring your 'gorgeous lady friend' on their next date, which I hope is me, by the way." She suddenly grew serious. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked nervously, putting her hands on his forearms—his incredibly thick, strong, tight forearms.

He moved his head in further and sniffed her hair that cascaded down her shoulder, closing his eyes tightly. "You don't smell like a cat," he groaned. Abby promptly hit him, but not too hard. "Ow!" he exclaimed, feigning being hurt. "Yes, I would love it if you would stay."

"Then why did you shoo me off of your lap?" she asked seriously—a little, almost, okay fine—_not_ offended.

"Because I couldn't carry you into my home," he whispered.

"Oh."

She grinned, relieved, as he slowly slid his hands down her arms, took her hands, and pulled her into his trailer, their lips locked in a firm, hungry kiss . . .


	12. Animal Instincts

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_Animal Instincts_

"Abby . . ." Sam cooed in her ear as he tried to wake her.

He'd been awake for the past hour watching her sleep, after getting only an hour's nap after the passionate, incredible love-making they shared.

"Ohhh, Aaaaa-beee."

"Hmm, go away," she grumbled sleepily. Abby had become almost completely comatose after Sam had made her cum twice, a rarity for her, and she fell asleep quickly.

"I've got some cat-nip for you," he tempted, tracing the tip of his fingernail around the tip of her full, luscious breast.

"Huh? Wha'? Where?!" she asked, perking her head up and instantly becoming awake. Sam's body shook with laughter. "I was already awake with you touching me like that."

Since Sam only had a full-sized bed, their bodies were entwined on the small mattress; she was lying on her back with him practically lying on top of her. "You were not. You were, um, whimpering in your sleep."

She frowned and cocked her head to look at him. "I was?"

"Yeah. Bad dream?"

She thought about it for a minute. "No, I don't think it was," she admitted before she inhaled sharply when his flat, warm hand began to move down stomach. "Well, I guess I should be going. I don't want Sookie and her Grandma knowing I was . . . hmmmmm," she whimpered when his hand slid under the sheet that was half covering them at the waist and slid down over her inner thigh. "Sam, later, okay? You wore me plum out."

"I'm not doing anything," he hummed in her ear, pressing his swollen penis against her outer thigh to let her know just how _much _he wasn't doing anything.

"If you keep that up, I'm not going to care whether . . . _shhhiii'_." He had rubbed the pad of his middle finger against the top of her still-engorged, sensitive clit and she threw her head back, burying her face in his neck.

"Not care about what, Abby?" Sam whispered, rubbing his fore-and-middle fingers on the either side of her now wet clit.

"Sam, please. It'd be disrespect . . ." She moaned suddenly, catching her breath against his hot, flushed skin and bit gently as he began to alternate the movement of his fingers, adding just the right amount of pressure that he knew she liked.

He brushed his soft chin against her cheek, flicking his tongue on the space of the neck right below the ear lobe. "I want you, Abby," he said, his breath coming faster now, his body tense.

"I know, but—"

"I want you to stay with me," he said, adding more and more pressure until her body began to shake.

"I know, but—" she said again, but stopped when his words actually registered in her sex-warped brain.

She forced her eyes open to look into his, her mouth hanging slightly open so she could breath, or attempt to, anyway. Aside from the pure aura of sex that stared back at her, there was something in his eyes that she hadn't seen from him in the short time they'd known each other. She knew he was serious, and it scared the crap out of her. But for the moment, he'd been doing his job very well, and she was completely lost.

Within minutes, with his constant stroking and kissing her fervently, her returning the affection as well by gripping his penis in her hand, stroking it, they both stopped breathing altogether as their orgasms shot through them. They both crumbled into the mattress and panted heavily.

"You . . . are the . . . sneaky one," she huffed, twisting her body so that he could hold her in his arms.

"But I sneak for pleasure."

She giggled. "That you do. Now would you kindly drive me home?"

"Uh, we have a little problem, don't we?" he asked, grinning wickedly.

She sat up slowly, letting her body stretch. She arched her back when he rubbed her back. "The only problem, dear, is the fact that you are insatiable."

"That's true, but I meant you came here as your cat-self, correct?"

"Yeah."

"And you left the house as a cat, thinking you'd be back before dark as a cat?"

"Yes, but—" She looked out the window and saw the morning's first rays just creeping past the pine tree branches. "Oh, crap! Wait, why can't I just change—"

"Because I want to make sure you get home safely."

She grinned. "You romantic. I love it."

"I can find you something to wear," he said as he slipped out of bed, pulled a t-shirt and too-tight-to-wear-anymore shorts from a dresser drawer and sat down beside her. "These should fit."

"Thank you," she replied, wanting to say more but couldn't find the words.

As Abby was dressing, Sam's eyes bulged and with a sheepish grin on his face, said, "I was serious about what I said earlier."

"You told me a lot of things earlier," she said, knowing exactly what he meant.

Now that she had the clothes on, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "Abby, what's holding you to North Carolina?"

"Nothing, really," she told him truthfully. "Please, don't pressure me. It's been a fantastic night and I don't want to ruin in." She leaned into him and kissed him softly, lingering a bit longer than she knew she should, knowing that if she did, she'd never leave his place. "I will think about it, okay? And," she added, "I will _seriously_ consider it."

On the drive back to Sookie's Grandmother's house, the sun was much higher now, but there were still shadows along the two-lane road. They were quiet for the most part. Sam was lost in thought that he was grateful for the however short time he'd have with Abby, now that he found someone he truly and deeply connected with.

Abby was thinking of how she would get her plan to work, if it worked at all. Now she wasn't so sure. She liked Bon Temps, although the heat and humidity would take something to get used to, it being a tad worse than Raleigh. She liked the people for the most part, and had so many questions to ask of Bill, and hoping for more of Sam—Sam, Sam, Sam.

Here she was, doing what she had to do, and more than willing to do when she first arrived, but now—all of that had changed, all because of Sam. She should have known better. She shouldn't have let him in. But she had, and now everything was compromised.

Mission Rule Number One: Never let your heart get in the way.

Mission Rule Number Two: Refer to Rule Number One If In Any Doubt.

"Who's tha' . . . oh, it's Sookie. Of course, it's dawn."

When the silence was interrupted by Sam's comment, Abby looked out the window and saw they were just pulling up into Sookie's driveway. "Crap. Guess the cat is out of the bag now."

Sam laughed. "That's a good one."

"Oh, I got lots more where that came from," Abby replied, smiling now.

"I hope to hear them . . . for a long, long time."

Abby's smile slowly dimmed. "Thanks for everything, Sam."

"You're welcome, Chere. What are the plans for tonight?"

"Whatever you normally do. Call Sookie, I guess. Let me know."

"I will."


	13. Adele's Little Secret

_Okay, guys—the smut is out of the way! Now we'll find out on what Abby is REALLY up to! None of y'all have mentioned a few questions that arose for me while I was proofing the story—I will point them out as I answer them in the chapters._

_I've also changed the description of the story, now that I know what it is. _"Abby Douglas comes to Bon Temps for her geneaology and instantly falls for Sam Merlotte. The special bond between them draws them closer, closer than she knows she ought to get. With her kin's help, she must fight her inner demons to keep Sam. At times R"

_If there is something you'd like me to explore (minus the smut) I will be happy to see what I can do to include it, with credit, of course. _

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_Adele's Little Family Secret_

Normally for Sam when he changes on the full moons, he gets extremely nervous and jittery, like being on a bad cocaine high, not that he'd ever _done _cocaine. His whole body becomes energized the entire day preparing for the transformation, and that also includes an increase in his sexual prowess.

So, to keep himself in check and the proper gentleman that he was, when Sam called Abby at ten that morning, he insisted he would pick her up at four o'clock for dinner before their all night escapade—romping around the woods, as the case is. That was fine with Abby because she wanted to go to the library to wrap up her geneaology.

Speaking of Abby, when she is forced to change on those nights, she becomes withdrawn and moody, very snippy to everyone. She didn't mind changing when she _wanted _to, but when she _had _to, that was a different story. She wasn't one for conformities of her affliction, as she sometimes put it. While she also didn't mind being telepathic—she had long since gotten that under a strict, as need basis—her mind-read capability seemed to dwindle, and it basically became useless.

So that was why, as she was walking down the street to her car after leaving the library, she practically bowled over the man that had swiftly stepped in front of her. Abby quickly apologized when she looked up into the face of Richard Byers, who had followed her from Adele's, and she knew something was wrong, or, at least, _hoped _something was wrong.

"Rich, what are _you _doing here?" she asked startled; Commander Locke had promised her she could be trusted to complete the assignment on her own. "You're hurting me!" she cried out when he grabbed her by the elbow and forcibly pulled in into the alley.

"I don't give a rat's ass whether I am or not!" he said menacingly as he threw her hard against the brick wall. Glowering over her, he was so angry the veins in his forehead protruded and were about to explode. "You are putting the entire mission under jeopardy by getting too close to Merlotte."

"That is _none _of your business. Now back off before I—"

"It's the Commander's business. And it's kinda funny that you think you can take me on, little girl," he said, his voice menacing and dangerous.

"This is about me breaking up with you, not what Locke wants," she replied, anger slowly building.

"You left me on the side of the road, you bitch," he retorted, pressing himself closer to her.

"You deserved it! I'm warning you, Rich, back the _hell _off!"

"Or what? You'll—"

She was so pissed off at this point that she'd had enough. Finally capable of bringing her hands up to his shoulders, she pushed with all of her strength—thanks to Bill's blood—which caused Rich to fly back onto the hard, black concrete. The echo reverberated against the brick walls of his head bouncing a few times.

Slowly, yet carefully, she approached him and put her foot on his chest, glaring down at him. "If you are here without the Commander's permission or knowledge, and because you are a jealous ass, then you'd better get the hell out of town and back home. Not a word of it will be spoken to the authorities. If this is a test _from _the Commander, then tell him he has nothing to worry about. It will be completed by the end of the week."

Rich's eyes were wide with shock at her tenacity, and he almost retaliated, but he decided against it. The back of his head felt like it had split in two, and he knew he could do nothing.

Abby Douglas—Douglas, Abby Douglas, as her hero James Bond would say—walked out of the alleyway, making sure no one saw the confrontation, and continued to her car. Although she had been confident and strong, as well as proud of herself for standing up to Rich, by the time she was halfway back to Sookie's Gran-ma's, she had to pull over. Her hands were shaking too badly to insure she could keep them on the wheel safely, and the road was becoming more blurred from the tears brimming in her eyes.

And at that very moment, Abby regretted ever coming to Bon Temps. When she took the assignment, she thought it'd be a good idea to find Lt. William Thomas Compton, her GGG-Grandfather. And on the side, retain the information and the person she had been appointed to capture and bring back. Easier said than done.

By chance, she had run into him at Merlotte's Bar & Grill, since it was his place, after all. And she of course had to play it up by flirting with him—but she sure hadn't anticipated ever having such intense, true feelings about him. But she had, and she didn't know how the hell she was going to correct that.

Wiping her tears, and cursing herself for being so emotional, Abby headed back to Adele's. Walking into the foyer, she greeted Adele as she was preparing lunch, but didn't dare look at her, for fear she'd see the redness and swelling of her eyes.

"Dear, why don't you—" Apparently, she didn't need to see Abby's face to know something was wrong. As she approached Abby just putting her foot on the bottom stair, Adele said, "Honey, what is it? Did something happen?"

_Oh, yeah, something sure as hell _did _happen._

"No!" she shouted, and immediately regretted it. "Adele, I'm truly sorry." She forced a smile. "Lunch sounds great."

Abby laid her purse and paperwork on the table in the hall and followed Adele into the kitchen. The warm, bright sunlight that beamed into the room set her at ease, but only a little. Adele began chatting away while she prepared a few sandwiches of an old family recipe of egg salad, a favorite of Sookie's, after she'd poured a glass of iced tea.

And while she watched her, Abby thought of Sam, and what she was going to do. Her original plan was to get Sam during the full moon, after it was known to everyone that she had already returned back home, except she wouldn't have. She had only taken the assignment to confirm the picture of Bill that had been in her family for generations. She hadn't necessarily thought she'd run into the man—or vampire, as it turned out. But now, with the little glitch of falling in love with Sam, it would be much more difficult to fulfill her obligation.

She had secretly been excited to explore the woods with Sam that night, even though she was faced with having to complete her mission--eventually. But that could wait, right? She'd told Rich, who she doubted had come on Locke's orders, it would be over by the end of the week. And that would give her a few more days . . .

"And that Sam—isn't he handsome?" Adele had said, although Abby had not been listening, for she was lost in her thoughts.

"Yes, he has a certain . . . charm," Abby admitted then sipped her tea.

"He's more than charming, dear," she said as she turned and placed a small dinner plate in front of Abby then sat down. "I hope you like potato chips."

"Oh, that's fine, Adele. Thank you."

After taking a few bites and chewing ravenously, because her appetite always increased for the full moon's adventures, Adele said, "Honey, why would you want to hurt Sam?"

Abby flinched and her head flew back, and she almost choked on the food; she had to swallow the tea to make it go down. "I do not want to hurt Sam," she said matter of fact. Abby caught the tonal difference on the word 'not,' and hoped Adele hadn't picked up on it.

She had, though. "You know, you could always go back home and come up with some excuse why your mission failed."

Now, there was no denying what Adele was.


	14. Sookie's World Crumbles

_My apologies on this chapter – I'm not quite sure if the living room in Bill's house is to the right or the left as you face inside from the front door._

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_Sookie's World Crumbles_

"Adele, you are a telepath?" Abby asked incredulous. "Does Sookie know?" Although she barraged Adele with her questions, she now knew her cover had been blown, and she had put the sweetest woman on earth in danger.

Adele seemed to blush. "Thank you, dear."

Okay, Abby also knew that now she would have to keep her thoughts to herself, literally.

"Yes, I am, and Sookie does not know that I am telepathic."

"I think she would like to know—I'm sorry, that's none of my business."

Adele shook her head. "Abigail, I knew what you were the minute I saw you. One good thing about being a coordinator for the Descendents of the Glorious Dead—an organization created by those of Bon Temps who hold their brave Civil War soldier ancestors dear to their hearts—is that I've come to discover a great deal about the heritage of the Stackhouses. You see, Louisiana, especially this area and around New Orleans, has a rich French heritage. But, it also has many, many families of the Welsh. The original Celts, the English that were basically corralled out of their homeland when the Vikings came to conquer the land, were horded to Western England, now Wales."

"Wow, I'd read something along those lines, about the Wales history," Abby said, amazed at Adele's knowledge. "But the Douglases are Scottish, not Welsh."

"Well, then, during the more than a thousand years since the emigration of the Celts to Wales, some of those Welsh Douglases must have moved north to Scotland. And what is even less known is the fact that most people who are psychic or telepathic, or have any other amazing gift they inherited, are of the original Welsh heritage."

Abby thought about that for a moment. "So, it isn't a curse," she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, no, dear. It is far from a curse. Over my hundred years on this planet," Adele chuckled, "I've been able to use my ability only when necessary, which is hardly ever anymore. That is, until I met you."

Abby turned pale. "Oh, Adele, I am so, so sorry to put you—"

"And you never told me?!" came a voice from the doorway between the kitchen and the hallway.

Abby's head turned so fast that she thought it would twist right off. Adele barely moved, but the smile on her face faded instantaneously.

"I should leave," Abby said as she stood.

"No, stay Abby," Sookie said as she entered the room, her hands visibly shaking. "Gran, how could you not have told me?"

"Sweetheart, you knew what you were and I protected you when I had to," Adele replied, referring to her own brother that had wicked thoughts of Sookie when she was a child.

"That's not enough," she snapped rudely.

"Young lady, please do not use that tone with me." Sookie immediately deflated and apologized. "Your mother was special, like us—"

"Special? Is that what you call it?"

Abby squirmed in her chair, her food all but forgotten at the tension in the room.

"She never accepted her gift, Sookie. Why do you think she changed so dramatically and fought to deny who you are?"

"What I am is a freak, Gram."

Adele grew angry, something she, for the most part, contained very well. She stood and approached Sookie. "You are hardly a freak."

"I . . . I need to go to Bill's," Sookie mumbled, "to think."

"Sookie," Abby spoke finally, "it'd be best if you stay here with us . . . with me, considering the situation."

Sookie frowned, though Adele showed no reaction. "Why?" She sprinted to Abby, who braced herself against Sookie's attack. "What have you done?" she screamed.

"Sookie Stackhouse! You step away from her this instant!" Adele roared, and Sookie was stunned enough to stop. Her grandmother had never, ever spoken to her like that. In a calmer voice, Adele said, "It'll all work out, I'm sure. Why don't you get something to eat, Sookie. I've made your favorite," she said as she turned and walked to the counter, as if that was the end of the conversation. As head of the household, it basically was.

Abby took one bite of her sandwich and grew sick to her stomach. She slowly rose, pushing back the chair. "Mrs. Stackhouse, I appreciate your hospitality, but I think it'd be best if I leave."

"That might just be a good idea," Sookie snapped.

"Sookie! Shame on you! Abigail, you are welcome to stay here—"

Adele charged out of the room and out the front door, not even caring that she had accidentally slammed the door. She ran away from the house blindly, not knowing or caring which direction she went. As the trees thickened and the hanging moss from the branches slapped at her face, she found herself facing an old antebellum home, similar to ones she had only seen in pictures dating the middle 1800's.

The paint was old, faded and chipped, but it was the most unbelievable home she had ever seen. She could see cracks beginning to form in the two wooden columns on the porch, atop the staircase. The windows were large, seemingly to let a lot of sun in because during that time, there was no electricity, as there was none now, curiously enough.

_This couldn't be . . . _

She snapped her head back where she had come, and realized she'd traipsed through the cemetery where Lt. William Thomas Compton was buried. Then she remembered the location of Jessie Compton's house—right beside Magnolia Cemetery.

_No . . . _

Beginning to shake all over, she took one tentative step toward the house, then another and another until she was facing the double-panel entrance door. Her mind was screaming at her to turn and run, but honestly, where the hell was she going to run? She sure wasn't going to run to Sam, because for all she knew, Rich was there and . . .

Abby's hand reached for the door knob, unprepared to find it locked, but it wasn't. Taking one deep, heavy breath, she turned the knob and walked into the spacious foyer. To the left was the living room, sparingly furnished with a single red, old couch and a wooden rocker. What caught her attention were two old-fashioned photographs sitting over the huge, wood fireplace.

She took a few steps into the room when a voice from behind her asked urgently, "What are you doing here?"

_POLL 1: Would anyone be interested in reading a Bill, Eric, Sookie -M-rated fic??_

_POLL 2: What about a Sookie & Pam -M- rated fic?_


	15. Full Moon Rising

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_Full Moon Rising_

Abby turned quickly around to find Sam Merlotte standing in the archway between the living room and hallway. He was wearing dress pants, pressed white cotton shirt with a Navy striped tie and a light blazer. Abby almost choked he looked so good.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" she asked dumfounded, once she realized it wasn't the ideal place to be having those thoughts.

He put his hands defiantly on his hips. "We had a date and I came to pick you up, only to find out from Sookie that you ran out of the house. I smelled your . . . perfume."

"My scent," she corrected, not moving. "You have to get out of here."

"This isn't your home, either, Abby."

"No, Sam, that's not what I meant . . . oh, God." Her body began to sway and she faltered to the couch, sitting down heavily and burying her face in her hands. "No, no, this wasn't supposed to happen," she mumbled. "I wasn't supposed to . . ."

Sam sat down beside her and looked over her face. "Abby, what's going on?"

She sniffled and her shoulders shook with sobs. "I didn't mean . . . I'm so sorry."

"Abigail, tell me what the hell is going on, now!"

Shaking her head, she replied, "I. Can't."

"But I can," came a voice from the hallway. Sookie slowly walked into the room and sat in the rocker opposite the couch. "She's trying to kill you, Sam," she said flatly and emotionless.

Abby threw her head up and pleaded in her mind, _No, no, don't tell him, please! He can leave . . . he _"can go somewhere where they won't find him."

"Abby?" Sam asked. "What did you say? Who are _they_? Sookie, tell me!"

Sookie smiled wickedly, knowing she had gotten the truth out without even trying. "I know nothing, Sam, but she just admitted she _is _trying to kill you."

"No! No, I didn't!" Abby broke into more sobs, her eyes pleading to be given the chance to explain, but to explain what, she didn't know.

Sam grew agitated and began to pace the room, occasionally staring out of the window. The sun had darkened the shadows between the trees, but the sky was still bright, though not as warm. The young, faint full moon was barely visible, and Sam knew it was there, even if he couldn't see it. He could _feel _it.

Abby's eyes followed Sam's every step while trying to think of what to say without . . . saying the truth. Okay, so she had let her Commander down after all, but if it meant saving the man she loved . . .

"You _love_ him?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Damn it! Stay the hell out!" Abby screamed, suddenly bolting from the couch and going to the fireplace.

Looking at her watch, Sookie groaned. "It's only 4:15. Bill won't be up for another three hours. He'd think of something—whatever that might be," she said curtly as she stared at Abby.

"He can't do anything, Sookie," Abby replied, her back to the room. She was looking at the faces of the people in the two pictures. She had never seen a picture of Rose, Bill's wife, but her resemblance to Abby was remarkable. Bill had probably known who Abby was as soon as he saw her in the bar. The bastard.

"Don't you EVER say that about Bill!" Sookie fumed as she approached Abby, who had turned around by the time Sookie was standing a foot away.

Sam hurried to the woman before they ended up battling on the ancient carpet, their bodies entwined and fists punching and wild grunts . . .

"SAM!" both Sookie and Abby screamed at the same time.

_Well, at least that stopped them from fighting. _He blushed before he said, "Look, Sookie, we've got to go . . . change. We can't do this right now."

Sookie frowned then stated, "The moon isn't out, yet."

"It doesn't work that way," Abby answered, looking at Sookie.

The look in Abby's eyes startled Sookie, who had stepped back, fear slowly rising in her, wishing Bill would come to protect her. She looked at Sam for some kind of answer, or rescue, but there was no change in him.

"I change into a cat, Sookie," Abby said when she saw the expression on Sookie's face and understood her reaction. Her pupils had changed to full, round, blue-lavender crescent moons, with sparks of gold flaring from the circumference, and it even appeared her eyes had narrowed. "It's a little . . . emotional right now—"

"She's right, Sookie," Sam said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Normally, we like to change as soon as we see the moon, but we wanted—" He was silenced when Abby walked out towards the door. "Abby, wait," His voice was tortured before he thought _Sookie said Abby loved me, but Abby hadn't actually said it. Sookie also said Abby was trying to kill me, which she sort of admitted. Why did I call for her to wait?_

Just as Abby reached the door, she slid out of her sandals then turned and looked Sookie directly in the eyes. With all the sincerity in her voice that she had, and with all the love in her heart, Abby told her, "If you truly love Sam, take care of him—for me. Make sure he is safe. Tell Bill . . . I love him." And with that, Abby flew out of the house, ripping the buttons off the front of her blouse and pulling the blue jean skirt up over her head as she ran, throwing it carelessly behind her.

"Abby! Wait, please!" Sam hollered, but he was frozen on the front porch when the perfect body of Abigail Rose Douglas disintegrated into a four-legged, furry pure black cat, darting gracefully and powerfully away into the woods beside the house.

And at that moment, Sam Merlotte knew that he loved Abby Douglas, too.

Don't freak out! There's more! :o)


	16. Mice Hunting Interruption

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_Mice Hunting Interruption_

Abby had been meandering around the woods of Bon Temps since she had transformed hours earlier, and the bright, full moon was high in the sky now. When she is in her transformed state, she allows herself the luxury of forgetting her human life regardless of how bad it is, and tonight was no exception.

It wasn't as humid as it had been on most night back home in Raleigh during the middle of summer, and she was having a good old time tromping the tall, overgrown grass of the woods a few miles from Sookie's Grandmother's house in search of her favorite prey. But tonight, unbeknownst to her, _she _was the prey.

Just after having caught a luscious brown mouse by the tail in the weeds, she suddenly detected a scent that was strange to her, yet oddly familiar. It wasn't Sam, she knew that much. She knew his scent, a scent she had grown to love.

At first she thought about changing back to human form as a means to protect herself, but she thought it'd be best if she lay low and unseen. She crouched as low as she possibly could, stomach to the grass, head low, ears alert. Yet after several minutes it appeared all was quiet, so she slowly stood, looking around for the recent danger. Again, nothing, and she sighed in relief—or whatever cats do when danger passes. She took one step and the same odor assaulted her nose again. It was just as before, stronger, and definitely dangerous. She jumped back, hissing a warning to stay away.

"Well, hello there, kitty," the man said, his voice deep and dark, his fangs long and sharp. "I've been looking for you."

She bolted out of the grass and turned to leap away, but the man was in front of her in a split second. Looking up, and up, and up, she knew he wasn't a man after all. Hissing again, she cautiously stepped back, crouching to prepare for attack if she had to do so.

"Why don't you let me see you as I've seen you before, Abigail," the man said with malice in his voice.

_Oh, shit. _She didn't know this man, but he knew her? It would be very uncomfortable to change when the moon was still high. She tossed her head back and forth, and the man seemed disappointed.

"Ah, so you do understand me," he said as he leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. "You don't remember me, do you?" Again, she shook her head but remained on guard. "Let me refresh your memory, you _lovely_ thing."

Oh, did Abby definitely not like his tone.

"You came to New Orleans on spring break, I believe in 1981? We were still in hiding, then, but we were still out. In Orleans, all the freaks come out after dark," he snickered. "We met in a bar called Cajun Joe's, and you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And your smell, hmmm," he gurgled, closing his eyes as if remembering a pleasant sexual act.

She certainly didn't hook up with anyone at the time, even if she did drink a lot that weekend.

"You are as beautiful now as you were then, Abby, as a human, I should say. You were so full of innocence yet you wanted to experience everything there was in Orleans. You probably don't remember me because I took care of your memory of me and what we did together."

_What? Are they capable of doing that? Wait, "what we _did_ together?" _That completely caught her off guard and instantly, without even thinking about it, she changed back to being human. "What the hell are you talking about, and who the hell are you?!" she demanded.

His ominous eyes narrowed as he looked over her naked body, and she covered her breasts and private area right away. He took a step towards her and she was frozen, wanting desperately to step back and run away. "Like I said, you are still quite enticing, and my name is Eric Northman."

No, that didn't help her a bit, but while thinking about it, she did have a few hours that she hadn't been able to remember, but she was so sure it was because of all the liquor.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked again. "Can you see _what_ I am?" Tentatively, she nodded. "Are you scared of me?"

Not answering, she asked, "What did you do to me?" She took a daring step towards him and looked him directly in the eyes, _up _into his eyes, as he was considerably taller than she was. She was taken about by the energy he was projecting, just as Bill had when he confronted her in her car. Ah, he was trying to glamour her, as Sookie had explained to her.

"Nothing that you didn't want at the time," he snickered.

"I would _never_—" She remembered the marks she had on her neck for weeks after her visit, but figured it was a spider bite or something from the hotel room. "You . . . you _bit_ me?" she asked incredulously, now frightened.

"What is it with you?" he asked, knowing his attempt at overpowering her did not work. "Ah, that's right. You Shape Shifters take a little time being glamoured."

"Now that your curiosity has been met, I'm leaving," she said as she turned to leave.

Eric floated into the air, again stopping her from leaving. "I don't think that will happen," he stated firmly, eyeing her neck with hunger in his eyes.

"Look, let me go. I'm going home tomorrow—"

"I know, I know. But we still have tonight," he said seductively, reaching out for her with both arms.

"No, we _don't_," she emphasized, pushing his hands away, although it hurt her wrists.

"Hmm, still feisty," he said, an evil, satisfied grin on his face. "I like that."

"I have no intention of—"

A low growl resonated around them and they looked off into the distance as to where it came from, and a Collie crept out of the woods. _Sam!_ she thought, relieved that he was there, though a little surprised.

"Well, well, well," Eric hissed. "Your boyfriend has come to rescue you. Do you _honestly_ think he can save you?"

"Save me from what? You? You are no threat to me," she said as courageously as she could, but she wasn't too sure of herself.

Sam would be damned if Eric got Abby! The Collie approached slowly, eyeing the scene in front of him, trying to think of a plan. He growled again, every hair on his back standing on end. But he didn't have to worry about keeping Eric at bay.

"Eric, please step away from Abigail," came the voice now standing beside Eric.


	17. Truth Be Told

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_Truth Be Told_

"Bill!" Abby screeched, relieved he was there, although flabbergasted that he was. He barred his teeth again, and although she was in no danger from him, it still sent shivers down her spine.

"Put these on," Bill said, throwing a shirt and shorts that he'd been carrying to Abby. She slid behind a tree to dress, and when she was done she went to stand beside the Collie, who was wagging its tail happily, though on alert.

"Eric, I implore you to let her go."

Eric's eyes became tight, his eyebrows constricting at Bill's plea. "Do you for_get_ who I am?"

"Please, she is my grand-daughter." Bill's voice was softer now, but still in slight panic.

Eric's eyebrows now flew up in shock and a sly grin grew on his lips. "Really? Are you aware she is a Shape Shifter?"

Bill nodded. "My son-in-law was the Shape Shifter. She has no qualms with you."

Eric looked at Abby, and knew he was defeated, not that he couldn't take care of the dog and Bill if he was really pressed to do so. "Fine," Eric said, stepping back from Bill. "You owe me."

Again, Bill nodded. "Agreed." _Damn_. Bill hated to be in debt to Eric because he knew his redemption always involved something he despised doing.

"Well then," Eric said as he slowly began to rise. "I shall see you again, Bill, _soon._ Good-bye, my sweet," he addressed Abby. "It was a pleasure seeing you again." And with that, Eric floated up into the highest branches of the trees that left a trail behind him as he departed.

Abby's head spun at what had just happened, and what Eric had told her. She lost her balance and fell back on her ass, holding herself up with her arms behind her before that became too much. Her arms were shaking so badly she forced herself up and buried her face in her hands, her body shaking from sobs.

The Collie licked her face, and she smiled briefly before he stepped back. Energy flew from the air around the Collie and Bill knew Sam was going to change. "No, no, please, Sam. I don't care to look at you naked. Besides, I didn't bring a change of clothing for you, too." The corner of his lips went up in an attempted smile.

The dog whimpered before returning to Abby, whined and put his chin on her knee, and she began to pet his back. "Thank you, Sam."

Bill walked to them and knelt in front of Abby. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, afraid that he had. He had looked at her neck, and was thankful there were no bite marks.

"Not this time," she said, ashamed to look Bill in his face.

"_This time_?" Bill asked angrily.

She explained to them that she had met Eric in New Orleans, gasping for breath in between words.

"I'll KILL him!" Bill exclaimed.

"No, no. God help me," she croaked, beginning to cry even harder.

The Collie whined again and began to lick her cheek, which seemed to calm her down, if only a little. Before she even realized what happened, Bill picked her up as if she were an infant and carried her off toward his home. The Collie followed closely, keeping his eyes on Abby the whole way, even though she had never stopped crying.

When they reached Bill's home, Sookie met them on the porch and they went to the living room, where Bill laid her gently on the couch. "Sookie, can you get some water for her please?" Bill asked.

The Collie, Sam, padded to the chair by the couch and sniffed at the men's clothes on the cushion. "Those are mine that you may wear, though I doubt they will even fit," Bill said with a teasing grin.

Growling then sneezing when a bit of dust flew up his nose he watched Sookie as she came in and gave the glass to Bill. "Come on, Sam, you'll have to change in another room," she told him.

They turned the corner and Bill and Abby were alone. He was lovingly brushing the hair from her face while she forced her red, swollen, cried-out eyes to remain open. "Why were you following me?" she asked, her voice weak.

"Sookie asked me to. I could hardly begrudge her the favor." He looked over her face, knowing he didn't get away with his lie. "Well, actually, Sam and I went after you, after I woke at dusk."

Her eyes lightened at him being truthful. "I . . . didn't remember he bit me," she said, trying to calm herself down now that she was in no danger. "I think that's why . . . I lasted longer than my forefathers."

"Hmm, it's possible. Drink this. Get yourself together. We still have a lot of questions." She took a couple of sips and sat back heavily against the cushion.

Sam and Sookie came into the living room, and both eyed Sam, their eyes starting from his bared feet, or what they could see of them, the legs of the pants baggy and misshapen to up to the t-shirt that fit him almost perfectly. "If either of you say a word . . ."

At the same time, both Bill and Abby bust out laughing, doing their best to stifle it. Sookie patted his shoulder and walked in, placing a bottle of True Blood next to Abby's glass of water. Sam put his hands on his hips and stared at them angrily.

"Wha . . . what, Sam?" Abby started, now in her sometimes awkward state of cry-laughter. "We didn't _say _anything."

Sam fought the urge to smile himself before he sat down beside Abby. It was a few minutes before they controlled themselves and it gave Abby the time to get her thoughts together. She had a lot to tell them—her Great, Great, Great, Grandfather, her now-found friend and the man she loved.


	18. Leverage

_For those of you who told me I posted chap 16 for 17-Thanks! Please read 17 again first before continuing. Remember, I LOVE REVIEWS!!!_

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

_Leverage_

After everyone got settled, Abby grew solemn because she couldn't tell them _everything_. She had put too many people's lives at stake, she'd known that. She was hoping to leave in the morning—skip town, no note, nothing. But these people have been kind to her and they deserved some kind of explanation.

Sitting on the edge of the couch with her hands on her knees, she stared at her hands, completely numb. "I was sent here for Sam," she started. "My Commander sent me on this assignment, and I was more than happy to take it since I was looking for," she peered up at Bill, "you." She then turned to Sam. "And I just happened to _find_ you, and I . . . we—" She could tell by the expression on Sam's face he wanted to hear more. "If I say something that I've already said, tell me and I'll skip it."

"You haven't really told us anything, Abby," Sookie said, and regretted it when Bill put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed a little too hard. "Sorry."

"Sam, the Commander wants you, with him in Beaufort—North Carolina." His eyebrows rose. "I didn't know who you were, or why he even wants you, but I'm supposed to bring you back."

"You know no reason at all?" Sam asked.

She shook her head. "I just did what I was told. I wanted to prove myself, don't ask me why. I should have stayed there and just did the research he gave me. But now that . . ." Her voice trailed off and her throat suddenly got dry and scratchy. She blindly reached for the glass of water and took a sip. _Wow, why does this taste different than our water? It's pretty good._

"Abby!" Bill, Sookie and Sam yelled at the same time.

She jumped a little and looked at them confused. They were looking at the glass in her hand, except it wasn't the glass. "Hmm," she said, as if she hadn't even noticed that it was Bill's bottle of True Blood. She wiped the corners of her mouth in disgust, and looked at the trail of blood on her fingers. "Oh, yeah, and then there's that."

Sookie stared at Abby because she hadn't heard the story of Abby meeting Eric when she was younger. "Abby, if you are telepathic, do you think I was bitten too, Bill?" she asked, hoping it was the answer to her 'disability.'

"No. I've checked the internet further. While the Vampire blood does destroy the human blood cells of Shape Shifters, those that have been bitten and then given blood of a Vampire either right away or years later have a higher chance of becoming . . ."

_No, no, I don't want to hear it!_ Abby screamed in her head.

Sam's eyes became skeptical, but Abby could see a bit of disappointment or something in his eyes. He stood and walked to the fireplace, his back to them, but he was still listening.

"That's probably why I've outlived my forefathers, except you, Bill," Abby concluded. "But how will I know if . . . will I automatically change . . ." She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"From what I've read, you still have to go through the natural process—be bitten so to be almost completely dry, drink the blood of your maker and lay with him/her in the earth for three days," Bill said.

Abby snickered. "God, you make it sound like someone's going to the grocery store. So, you're saying that as long as I stay away from Vampires, I'll be fine."

Bill tried to smile, but he couldn't. "Yes."

"So, I'd have to stay away from you," Abby stated.

It took a moment for Bill to reply. "I gave you my blood to save your life, not for hunting purposes. You are in no danger from me, Abigail."

"But apparently, _I _am the one in danger?" Sam said. He had turned around and placed his hands on his hips, looking at Abby angrily.

Abby, on the other hand, couldn't bare to face him. "The only other thing I know is that he doesn't want you dead, Sam."

"Abby, Gram said you were really upset when you came home from the library today. What happened?" Sookie asked.

That bit of information she hadn't planned on telling anyone. "Rich, an ex-boyfriend, followed me here, but I don't know if the Commander sent him to make sure I follow through on the . . . assignment. But if he did . . ."

"And what exactly are we going to do about that since I have _no _intention of going to Beaufort?" Sam asked.

"I, uh, was thinking about that while I was in the woods." Abby looked at Bill and Sookie nervously.

"Bill, why don't you and I go get some more True Blood? You've only got a few bottles left," Sookie said, taking her cue.

Bill looked at Abby, then Sam; both nodded in agreement. After they left, Sam said, "You didn't answer my question."

"I am so, so sorry, Sam. I . . ." Tear built up in her eyes and she buried her face in her hands again.

He sat down beside her and looked over her face carefully, thinking hard. "Abby, what will happen if I don't show up in Beaufort?"

"Then they'll send back-ups, and . . . you won't . . ."

She broke down in tears, and he reluctantly at first put his arm around her shoulder. "Abigail, don't."

"Sam, I love you," Abby told him, barely audible, but she said it. "I just wanted you to know that in case—"

He grabbed her other shoulder and whirled her upper body around to face him, taking her face in his hands. "Don't you even start that, Abby. We'll think of something, I promise you. We'll brainstorm right after they get back. I am not about to let you go now."

She looked at him and frowned. "Why . . . why not? You'll be safe if you just leave, some place where they can't find you. I'll go back and tell him—"

"I am not about to leave because I love you too, you silly girl."

She smiled automatically, and it was real. A tear fell and he wiped it away with his thumb. He pulled her head towards him and kissed her softly, taking her bottom lip in between his. And for a split second she felt reassured that maybe they would get through this.

That was until Sookie ran into the living room and screamed, "HE'S GOT BILL!"


	19. The Hunt is On

_Please note that from here on out, SS will be Shape Shifter. It's too long and I'm too lazy to type it all out. :o)_

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

_The Hunt is On_

Sam jumped up, and Abby stiffened, knowing nothing could get as worse as it was now. "What happened, Sookie?"

"We stopped at the four-way stop sign at Plymouth and Dourne and Bill's door opened and when I turned he was already out the door but I hadn't had any of his blood lately so I couldn't react in time . . . he was on the ground with a silver chain burning into his neck and the pain on his face . . . by the time I got out of the car and ran to the other side they were already skidding tire to get away." Sookie spoke so fast that Sam and Abby had trouble understanding her, but they understood enough.

"What did he look like?" Abby asked Sookie.

"Kinda short, about Sam's height, dark hair, short, almost in a buzz."

Abby shook her head. "It's Rich."

"What car did he drive?" Sam asked.

"Dark--black Camaro, old and rusty."

Sam stepped to Sookie and put his arms around her because she was shaking badly, but that seemed to only piss her off more. "No, Sam, don't! Your _girl_friend here apparently killed both you _and_ Bill!"

Abby cringed at Sookie's hurtful words, and she knew she deserved a lot worse. She should have taken the Deadly Nightshade the minute she left Rich at the library, but so much had happened that it wasn't a good time. _Now seems like the perfect time_ Abby thought to herself.

Sookie's comment, in turn, pissed Sam off. He pushed her away. "Sookie! She's told us everything and I don't believe—"

"She right, Sam," Abby said, standing weakly. "Sookie, which way did they go?"

"Headed away from town," she replied, but didn't look at Abby, "towards Smithville."

"Damn, that's a lot of woods to cover," Sam said discouraged. "Abby, you stay here with Sookie—"

"I most certainly will _not_ . . ." Sookie told him angrily.

At the same time, Abby said, "You're not going alone."

Sam didn't know which one to address first. "No, Sookie, I know you're not the type to just sit back—"

"I certainly am not!"

"Okay, okay, I get your point. Abby, you stay here and—"

Abby approached the two, cautious of an attack from Sookie. "Sam, I _have_ to go with you. He's my . . . with your nose and my eyes, we should be able to at least narrow down the location." Sookie looked at Abby lost at her comment. "When I'm in my feline form, my vision increases dramatically."

"Sam, I don't want you going," Sookie said firmly.

"She's right, Sook. I've already had a lifetime worth of Bill's scent from being here." He crinkled his nose as if a skunk sprayed its' sickening odor right beside him. "It's our only choice now, really."

"Sookie, I—" Abby started.

"Save it. I want you out of here when I get Bill back," she said with venom in her voice.

"Sookie, stop it! Whether you like it or not, I hope Abigail stays right where she is," Sam said, looking at Abby, not addressing Sookie. "Drive us to the intersection to save time," he told Sookie, challenging her to say another word.

As she drove them the mile distance, Sam explained that he and Abby would search the woods in their SS form because their senses were stronger then. And he also explained that since they had changed out of their SS form too early for the full moon, they weren't as strong as he knew they'd have to be when they changed back to human form when they found Bill.

"_If_," Sookie corrected brusquely as they pulled alongside the road and they all got out.

"_When_," Abby said, staring Sookie down. "We will find him. I owe you that much. Bill means more to me than you think he does. I'll make this right."

Her words barely touched Sookie. "Yes, you _will_. And if not, should I have the Deadly Nightshade waiting for you?" Her eyes narrowed in a killer warning. "Yeah, I found the bottle, and I heard you back at Bill's."

"You went through my bag?"

"No, it had fallen out. I'm not _that_ low."

"Will you two knock it off?!" Sam shouted irritated at the two women. "Abby and I will change. Can you please gather our clothes and leave them on Bill's porch for us? Thank you," he added, just so she understood it wasn't a polite question. "We won't be able to contact you once we do change, but I want you to stay at Bill's, too. We'll call as soon as we have him."

Sookie stood absolutely still, thinking. "Fine," she huffed. "Please bring him back, Sam."

Sam nodded and kissed her softly on her cheek before he turned to Abby. "Come on," he told her.

Abby looked at Sookie. _We _will_ find him, Sookie. _

No thoughts from Sookie conveyed back to Abby. She felt nothing but hatred and contempt towards her. Abby sulked toward a big oak tree, where she met Sam. "Sam, how can you be so sure we'll find him?" she asked doubtfully.

"Because we will," he replied, pulled off the t-shirt and threw it on the ground.

"I wish I were more confident than you," she said as she lowered the shorts and stepped out of them. "Rich frightens me."

He took a step closer to her. "Do you think Rich would hurt Bill?"

"I've only seen him angry once and I thought he would kill me. A weak and vulnerable Vampire is nothing to him."

The expression on her face told Sam all he needed to know. He now knew she did care for Bill, and Sookie, even after the rude way she treated her, but most of all, she told him she loved him. That was enough. "Abigail, when this is over, we'll go somewhere, just you and me."

"No. I don't want to talk about this now."

"All right. But we _will_ talk about it." Abby nodded. "We need to change. The farther the distance the harder it'll be on us to track him."

"Sam, I mean what I said back at Bill's. I do love you." He smiled so genuinely it cut like a knife. She hoped it wouldn't be the last time she did.

He pressed his body into hers, pushing her against the oak tree, planting the hardest and most arduous kiss he could have given her. After several moments, he regretfully pulled back, searching her eyes so deeply he swore he could see into her soul. "And I love you just as much."

"Will you two hurry up!" Sookie hollered loudly at the two.

Abby forced a smile and they quickly changed, their clothes scattered on the ground. Stepping out from behind the oak, the Collie bounced up to Sookie and sat on his hind legs, staring up at her. The black feline crept up behind him cautiously, her ears flat on her head.

"Sam, be careful, please," Sookie pleaded, her voice distressed.

"Woof!" he replied, wagging his tail before turning to stand beside Abby.

At that moment, Sookie knew how wrong and sorry for what she'd said to Abby. "Watch out for Sam, will ya, Abby?"

"Meeeoww."

"And you be careful, too," Sookie added. The cat walked up to Sookie, placed her front paws on her shins and stretched, purring as loudly as she could. Sookie understood that to mean she was sincerely sorry. "Come back in one piece, you two," she told them.

The Collie and cat walked to where Sookie had indicated she'd stopped at the intersection. The dog bent its nose and smelled for almost a minute before he dashed off on the side of the road. The cat pounced after him, her head surveying the landscape in front of her.

It was going to be a long wait for Sookie Stackhouse.


	20. When the Mice Are Away

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

_When the Mice Are Away, the Animals Will Play_

As the dog and cat continued down the side of the road, both hyper-alert for any possible problems, they were pretty confident they were on the right track. Since Sam knew the area very well, he knew the only turnoffs weren't for another few miles, so he slowed his pace. The dog would sometimes turn to make sure the cat was still behind him, as the cat would occasionally meow to let the dog know she was still there.

Abby trusted Sam in that he knew where he was going and she was beginning to get a little bored. Any cat will tell you that when they get bored and they don't want to sleep, they like to cause trouble. And that's exactly what this cat did.

The next time the dog bowed its nose to smell the surrounding, the cat pounced on its tail, making sure to keep its claws in. The dog spun around and growled; its eyes narrow at the decision she made to start playing. Now certainly wasn't the time for it.

The cat sat on her hind legs and stared at him for being so stern. "Meeoow," she purred, hoping it came across as, 'I wanna play.'

It didn't. The dog barked and turned around, taking the same routine it had for the past hour. The cat ran after the dog disappointed. If Sam thought she wasn't serious about finding Bill, he was wrong. They'd covered a lot of ground, and she just needed a little outlet from the stress.

They walked another mile before the dog suddenly stopped and looked back at the cat, which was close behind. "Woof!" the dog barked excited and began to sniff around again.

The cat scoured the ditch on the side of the road with her eyes, and quickly stood completely still by a particular spot. The dog sauntered over to her and smelled around before looking at the cat. He growled from deep in the back of his throat and no words were needed between the two for them to understand.

Blood. It was Bill's blood from the dog's scent. The dog nodded to the cat to let her know that it was what she thought it was. There didn't appear to be a scuffle, but two distinct lines in the gravel, about three feet—enough for the body of a man—coming from then going back to the road, where all trace was lost again.

"Woof!"

Abby began to panic and started to run ahead, her eyes narrow and sharp looking for more clues. The dog barked again and chased after her, taking the lead when he did so. Again they walked for another mile, their senses on full alert still.

But then, once again the cat became bored. So she pounced on the dog's tail, harder this time and kept her front legs wrapped around it. The dog yelped softly, turned and was about to nip again when the cat instantly let go and headed to the woods.

"Woof!" the dog barked. Even though Sam was in his canine form, he could still convey emotion with his bark.

The cat lay down, its body fully on the ground and just wagged her tail, staring at him.

"WOOF!"

The cat didn't move, so the dog headed towards her. She prepared for a mad dash away from him to get him to chase her, but he moved so slowly and cautiously she wasn't sure what he was up to. When he was a foot away, he bent his head down and licked her nose.

In the time it would have taken them to take a breath, the cat bounced back and flew into the woods, knowing—or hoping—the dog was behind her.

"Woof!" he barked then followed her.

She hadn't gone too far when she felt he was close then saw a tree on her right. Feeling like she had more strength and prowess than she ever had before because of having Bill's blood in her, she jumped to the tree on both of her front legs before she kicked her back legs up. She pushed off hard with her back legs towards the dog, which was much closer now, and landed on its back.

The dog yelped, flinched its body so the cat landed on her feet before she rolled over and began to fwap at his legs. Baring its teeth, the dog nipped at the cat, but not hard whatsoever. The dog would take a nip before running off, whereas the cat would follow and she would attack him again. That continued for several minutes and they were both enjoying themselves.

Apparently, Sam had had enough when he sat down on his hind legs and stared at the cat. Abby took the hint. She approached the dog and he licked chin a few times before they went back to the road. Now that the cat had the playfulness curbed, they quickened their pace on their search for Bill.

After about thirty minutes, covering much more ground than they had the previous hour, Sam knew what was around the bend ahead of them—a hotel. That gave him some hopes that Rich took Bill there. _Great hideout, you moron_, Sam thought.

He walked faster and the cat kept up, almost in a run, which tires out any cat. But she stopped as they turned the corner in the road and she, too, was hopeful Bill was there. Sure enough, the black, rusty Camaro rested in front of the last room at the far end of the hotel. _Double moron _Sam thought.

Abby was relieved they'd found the car, but damn it! They hadn't thought of what they were going to change into when they found him!

Almost as if reading her mind, the dog nudged the cat's shoulders to make her look off to her right, and there was a long clothesline with shirts and pants swaying in the mild breeze.

"Meow," she said and ran off towards the house, which was the hotel's owner's.

A few minutes later in the shadows of the night, they had transformed back to their human bodies and were dressed. Abby stretched long and hard while Sam shook his head, his body followed—typical canine and feline actions.

"What were you thinking?! I was hardly in the mood to play, Abby," Sam scoffed as he pulled at the too-short t-shirt.

"Sorry. I was . . . hoping to play a little bit before—" She hesitated, knowing how ludicrous she sounded. "You're right. Sorry."

Sam loosened up and smiled. "I was kind of looking forward to playing, too," he admitted shyly.

"So, what do we do now?" Abby asked, unable to control her trepidation.

Shaking his head, he replied, "I have no idea."


	21. NASCAR, Anyone?

**CHAPTER TWENTY – ONE**

_NASCAR, Anyone?_

"You have no idea. Well, that's just—" Abby started to say but headlights approached the hotel and pulled in, stopping beside the Camaro. Sam pulled her back out of the light. "God, that's . . . Commander Locke. What is he doing here?"

"A Cadillac SUV? Sweet," Sam said under his breath before his senses returned to him. Grabbing Abby firmly by the shoulders, he pushed her against a tree. "Abigail, you told us you know nothing of why your Commander wanted me. Are you lying to me?"

She didn't like the tone in his voice. It scared her. The fact that he didn't believe her, or trust her, scared her even more. "Yes, Sam. Us minions are given no reason why we go after someone."

His eyes narrowed. "You've . . . you've done this before?"

"No, no! The others. God, Sam," she whined and fought back the stinging tears she felt brimming in her eyes.

The car's door slammed and Sam shook his head before he went to see what was happening; Abby carefully stepped up behind him. They watched as Locke approached room eighteen and knocked. Almost immediately the door swung open.

"That's not Rich," Abby whispered.

"Shit," Sam huffed. "Can you see him in there?"

She concentrated with all of her will, and something happened she hadn't expected. She could see _through _the wall. Rich stood by the table in front of the window, his hands on his hips. He didn't look happy. She told Sam what she saw.

"Bill?" Sam asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "Didn't see him. But he's gotta be in there—wait. Oh, my God!"

"What, Abby?"

"Shh!" Standing perfectly still, she cocked her head to the left, listening intently.

"You can hear them?!"

"Shut UP!"

Sam put his hands up defensively and kept quiet.

After a second, Abby said, "What is so damned urgent that I had to fly all the way from . . . you what?"

Sam looked at her confused, not knowing if she was talking to him or not. But he soon enough figured it out. The door closed behind Locke, but Abby was still able to hear the conversation. There was an odd sizzling sound and guttural moaning upset her.

"The silver chains—does that burn Vampire's flesh?" Abby asked. Sam nodded, though he wasn't certain. "Then Bill's in there." She continued with eavesdropping. "Hanson, here, was too coward to confront them when they were at Compton's place, Sir. I went back, hoping they would leave and then I would have grabbed Merlotte. Hanson went back to wait at Merlotte's trailer."

"You idiot! Didn't you know that wasn't Merlotte?" Abby continued Locke's inquiry.

"Yes, but I figured if we couldn't get Merlotte, we'd use the demon to get him."

Abby winced, knowing he was referring to Bill.

"You have put the relationship between Shape Shifter—" Abby silenced herself when she heard those words.

"What, Abby?!" Sam asked.

"No, no, no," she groaned and fell back on her ass. "It's true."

"What's true, Abby? Please, talk to me. You owe me that much."

She looked him directly in his eyes. "It's been a rumor among us Trackers that Locke is trying to gather up all of the Shape Shifters for . . . his personal slaves. He has to keep in good standing with Vampires because he's offered to use us for their . . . feeding to keep them quiet. But I didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it."

"Let him go—the Commander said," Abby said suddenly.

"But he'll go back and spread the word, and you may not get the billed passed," Rich spoke for the first time. "That prick—Rich. Wait, give me a minute." She started to dark out into the parking lot but Sam held her back.

"What are you doing?!"

"I've got to get closer. I've got to be sure Bill is alright."

"No! You're staying right here until we figure something out," he said firmly.

"Sam, they'll—wait—he's . . . Oh my god! He's in the car! The Camaro!"

"I thought you said he was in the room."

"So did I. I heard . . ." Her body shivered, ". . . I heard Bill's voice call my name then he said 'race car.'" Both of their eyes shifted to the car. "Bill, you can hear me?"

"Yes," he replied. "Trunk." His voice was filled with pain that made Abby want to storm the room and kill them all.

"Did he answer?" Sam asked.

Abby nodded. "He's in the trunk." She looked into Sam's eyes, her own filled with mischievous. "Hot-wired a car recently?"

So, their plan was set. Luckily, Abby had no shoes to disturb the pebbled lot and although it killed her feet, she skirted across the parking lot towards the Camaro, still listening to the conversation inside the hotel room. Locke was pissed and he was fuming. That set Abby at ease. When Locke was pissed, he could spout curses for hours.

When she reached the back of the car, out of the view of the room's window, she whispered, "Hold on to anything you can, Bill. You're in for a bumpy ride." Bill heard her but was too weak to even whisper acknowledgement.

Looking across the parking area for Sam, Abby waved him to hurry up to meet her. When he finally did, they crept to the side of the car and slowly, carefully opened the door. She cringed, waiting for the rusting bucket to scream an alarm from the old door, but thankfully the minor creak was undetected inside the room.

'Get in,' Sam mouthed to Abby and she did. Sam then got on his knees and dove under the steer wheel, did his thing and within a minute the engine roared. As quickly as possible, he jumped into the driver seat and closed the door. Just then the hotel room's door opened and Locke was looking around to see what had happened.

"Hang on!" Sam shouted as he put the car in reverse, turned the car around and headed for the dark, two-lane highway that led out of Bon Temps, but he headed back to town where the streets were more familiar to him, in case they were followed. A second later, he knew the answer to that.

"Shit, they're right behind us," Abby groaned.

Sam floored the accelerator to get as much speed as he could and he actually grinned when he hit 80 m.p.h. Abby turned in the seat and saw the SUV's lights gaining on them. "Damn, how fast can those Cadillac SUV's go?"

"Been clocked at 115," Sam said as he turned the corner in the road without stepping on the brake.

"Against this 'car part shop' vehicle? Damn." A second later Abby started to laugh. Sam looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "My Gran-pappy—is that what you call them here?—told me to watch my language."

Sam smiled. "Put your seat belt on."

She did and held onto the door's handle, like that would do any good. The SUV was now only a hundred feet away, its lights shining right into the rear-view mirror and the side mirrors, limiting Sam's ability to see ahead of them. But he knew the roads well enough.

A mile down the road, a sign read, '25 m.p.h.' and the curve sign to the left. "Hold on!" Sam screamed and didn't even slow down to take the sharp turn. Abby noticed Sam was pushing the car to sixty, which wasn't fast enough for her.

As the road finally straightened out, Sam could see the SUV lost no ground. Apparently, Locke had been here before because he was just as familiar with the roads as Sam was. He pushed the pedal as far as it would go yet it only crept up five m.p.h.

Knowing there was a dirt road coming up, hoping to lose the SUV, he yelled, "Brace yourself!"

Abby didn't know why he was screaming, but when he took the turn onto the dirt drive, the car veered to the right, barely missing a tree. Only when she hurt Bill groan loudly did she realize he meant to warn him in the trunk.

"Shit, Sam! Are you okay back there, Bill?" She was silent for a minute then smirked. "You can't spank and 46-year old for cussing."

Sam anxiously looked in the rear view mirror and cursed. They were right behind them. Hitting the pedal, the car lurched ahead a way before the SUV's light turned extremely bright. Abby turned around and saw they were only inches from hitting them.

And that's exactly what happened. The hard, sturdy bumper of the SUV hit the rear of the Camaro, crunching and grinding metal against metal. Abby began to panic, hoping the impact hadn't injured Bill.

Sam remained calm, if that's what you want to call it, and got control of the car. Again, the SUV rammed the race car, and at that premise moment Sam turned the steering wheel as far to the right as he could to successfully navigate the curve in the road.

It suddenly grew dark and a horrific crashing sound followed. Sam instantly relaxed and let released the accelerator, causing the car to slow.

"Sam! What are you—" Her question was answered when Sam backed the car up and headed back where they came. "Are you in_sane_? Bill might be hurt back there."

He ignored her and continued to the fork in the road and saw the SUV, its roof on the road and the tires spinning. "I'm going to find out what this mother fucker wants," he said as he stopped the car and opened the door.

"No, Sam, please! Let's just—"

"Check on Bill," he said as he opened the door and jumped out, cautiously approaching the SUV.

But Abby being Abby, she didn't take kindly to orders. She followed behind him as he rounded the side of the SUV, he stopped, staring, his mouth hanging open. When Abby saw what he was staring at, she ran up and knelt beside the man. He was hanging out of the opened door, his body contorted in an odd posture. Blood dripped heavily from his forehead and it seemed to Abby he wasn't even focusing on anything. She thought he was dead when he moved his bottom lip, startling her so much she jumped back. "Sam! Locke's alive!" Abby screamed, but by then he was already at her side.

"Ssssaaammm," Locke groaned.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!" Sam spouted.

"I . . . you're . . . my son."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's redundant, since Bill is Abby's GGG-Grandfather, but bear with me!!!


	22. A Favor Returned

**CHAPTER TWENTY – TWO**

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

He looked over his 'father's' body and knew, from the twisted metal and the fact that the steering wheel seemed to cut him in two (not literally, of course), that Sam alone wouldn't be able to get him out of the SUV. Looking back over Locke's face, blood dripped from his lips and when he coughed he screamed in pain.

"Abby," Sam said weakly, "Go check on Bill."

"But Sam?"

He turned to her sharply and reiterated, "Go!"

She put her hands on her hips and obliged, but she didn't like it. She wasn't worried about Sam. She was worried about what condition Bill was in and she didn't want to see it, either. By the time she reached the trunk, she looked it over and it was dented in, the lock completely misshapen.

What worried her more was the fact that Bill wasn't talking, moving or breathing. She snickered. Did Vampires even breathe?

Remembering her strength while she and Sam were playing, she highly doubted she'd be able to open it. But she had to try. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed what little edge of the trunk lid that she could find and pulled up with all that she had. She pulled so hard that the lid went flying and to the left, much to her surprise.

As it crashed onto the dirt drive, the worst odor she had ever smelled assaulted her nose. She could definitely detect burning hair, from his arms, but something was even worse than that. She covered her mouth and took a step back.

"Aaab," Bill grunted.

Her eyes diverted to his face and she loudly gasped. His fangs were extended, but that's not why she reacted the way she did. The long, silver chain wrapped around his neck several times had burned so deeply in she thought she could see muscle and vein. Then she looked over the rest of his body. Another chain was bound around his wrists and ankles, also burning into his flesh.

When she looked back into his face, it was contorted in so much pain that her stomach lurched. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen underneath his eyes. And there was blood dripping from the corner of both eyes. Tears? Were they tears?

"Oh, Bill," she muttered, tears building up in her own eyes.

Finally, after gathering her senses, she stepped back to the trunk and began to put her hands under him, breathing through her mouth instead of her nose.

"Wha' are y' doin'?" he asked, wincing in pain.

"I'm getting you out of this." She sounded like she had a stopped up nose, but she could still taste the offending odor radiating off of him.

"No, no, you c'nt lif' me."

"I've still got your blood in me." That seemed to calm him down. "I'm going to count to three and then I'm going to lift you up." He grunted and closed his eyes. "One . . . two . . . three."

She pulled him up and to her, his body heavier than she thought it would be, but she managed to bring him to her and carefully walked him over to a patch of grass, setting him down gently. He screamed before he collapsed.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked.

He simply groaned. "Chains."

Holding her breath, this time because of the pain she knew she was going to put him through, she removed the first link that wasn't attached to his skin. Smoke was rising from his flesh from the links that were, and those were the ones she put off as long as she could, which wasn't long enough for her liking. She grabbed balls of the chain in her hand as she continued to unravel it, his flesh sizzling and coming off with the chain.

Abby gagged but held back vomiting. She wasn't done yet and now wasn't the time to lose it. Throwing the first link on the ground, she removed the ones from his wrists and ankles. The whole time she had been crying, her body shuttering with her sobs.

When she was done, she sat down beside him and wiped the blood from his face. She could tell he was still in pain, but not as badly as before. "Wha' happen'd? Sookie?!" he asked.

"She's fine, she's fine. But we'll explain later."

"Who was with you?"

"Sam. He . . . oh, he's checking out . . ." She couldn't tell him what she had heard. Apparently, Sam didn't want her to know.

"Thank you," he said with more strength and volume in his voice.

Flinching her head back, she asked, "You're thanking me, for almost getting you killed?! Ha, that's ripe. I'm the one . . . I am so, so sorry. It seems I've been doing a lot of that since I've been here. How are you feeling?"

"Like death."

Abby laughed nervously. "How long will it take you to recoop?"

He moved a little to test his body's reaction. "Too long, I'm afraid." He had glanced over at the horizon, the east, and she followed his gaze. "There's not enough time," he said worriedly. "You'll have to bury me."

"What? NO!"

"I won't have any strength—"

"Let him drive the Camaro back to his place," Sam interrupted as he looked over the two.

"I'm not strong enough, yet," Bill repeated.

"But Locke?" Abby said.

"He's . . . dead. We've got to do something with the SUV."

His words struck Abby and only then she noticed he was carrying a briefcase, but she didn't ask about it. "Bill, if I give you my blood, will that speed things up in your healing?"

"Yes," Bill slurred, "but I will not ask that of you."

"You're not asking me to do anything," Abby snorted defiantly. "How . . . how do you eat?" she asked, but Bill was looking at Sam curiously. "Sam, I've got to do this. He saved my life. I'm only returning the favor."

Sam didn't say anything but leaned against the Camaro.

"Can you sit up?" she asked Bill.

He didn't answer but groaned and grunted as he slowly sat up. She saw his neck and wrists were beginning to heal, but he was still extremely weak. Bill leaned forward while Abby pushed down the collar of the blouse she had grabbed on the clothesline.

"This will hurt."

"I don't care," she said as she turned her head away to expose her neck. "Just leave some for me."

A weak smile rose on his lips before he opened his mouth wider and tentatively bit into her neck. She struggled to catch her breath as his fangs bore into her skin, deeper and deeper. She could feel her blood spurting from her neck and Bill latched on to her hard, sucking heavily, lapping at bits that were trailing down.

This went on for a minute or two before he pulled back and looked over her face. "Are you okay?" She nodded, covering the puncture wounds on her neck. "Oh," he said before licking the wound.

It began to tingle and grow warm, but she could actually feel the wound heal. It was like when she had a cut and over days it would heal, occasionally tingling or itching. "Okay, you stay here while I talk to Sam. Will you be alright?"

"Yes. Thank you."

She kissed him softly on his cheek before she approached Sam and they hatched a plan to hide the evidence of the accident, and Locke's body.


	23. Warm Welcome Home

**CHAPTER TWENTY – THREE**

_Warm Welcome_

By the time Sam and Abby got back to Bill's they were both exhausted and could barely move. They only said three words to the other: "I love you." The sun was now casting its rays on the grounds around the house and they regretted not being able to bring Bill back before the sun rose.

Sookie ran outside when she heard the vehicle drive up to Bill's house. "Sam?! Where's Bill?" she screamed running to the car.

"Nice to see you again too, Sookie," Sam huffed tiredly as he got out of the car, closed the door and met Abby on the passenger side.

"Please tell me you have Bill," Sookie insisted, fear written all over her face.

"Sookie, sit down, please," Abby said as she sat on the hard, concrete step.

"If you don't tell me right now—" Sookie said, addressing Sam.

"You have got to be a little more polite, Sookie," came a voice from the back of the car.

Sookie's head turned sharply to see who spoke to her and when she saw him she ran after him. "Bill, oh, god! You're alive!" She jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck but stopped short when she saw his face boiling with burns from the sun hitting his face. "Oh, no, no, in the house, NOW!"

Abby and Sam watched Sookie help Bill up the steps as fast as she could and the sizzling of his flesh against the beams of light gave them both chills.

"Sam, I—" Abby started but he interrupted her.

"Save it, Abby," he said curtly and walked towards the house.

Abby was stunned into silence as he walked into the house and closed the door behind him. Whatever had happened between him and Locke shook Sam to the core. She sighed heavily and entered the foyer, expecting to see Sam in the living room. He wasn't there.

"He's upstairs, Abby," Sookie said as she walked into the foyer, her voice now much more cordial.

Frowning, Abby wondered what Bill had said to her that made her do a one-eighty. "Is Bill alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I just put him to bed for the day," she said with a small smile. "Abby, Bill told me—well, thank you." All Abby could do was nod. Sookie approached her. "Go see Sam."

Without a word she walked up the steps, barely able to lift her feet, calling his name softly.

"In here," he replied from the room farthest bedroom on the right.

As she walked the narrow, dark hallway, it seemed to become longer and longer than it was. She had never been this tired in her life, even with Bill's blood in her. But she assumed it was because she had given Bill so much of her blood.

When she walked into the bedroom, Sam was sitting on the bed and quickly putting papers back in the briefcase. She knew at that moment the he definitely was hiding something from her. It was none of her business. "May I join you?" she asked tentatively.

"Please," he said. The tone of his voice worried her but he was probably just as tired as she was.

She went to the bed and threw herself on her stomach, her chin on her hands in front of her. "Sam, sweetie, are you okay?" Trying to make her voice as gentle as possible, she had no idea if she succeeded.

"No," he grumbled then lay down beside her. "Are you?"

"I'm exhausted—no, more than exhausted." They looked into the other's eyes before she said, "I've wanted you ever since I attacked your tail."

He chuckled. "That sounds pretty dirty to me."

She grew serious. "Make love to me." It wasn't a question.

"Are you sure?"

She raised an eyebrow, grinned wickedly and pressed her palm over his crotch, squeezing his penis almost roughly. It quickly grew under her hand. "Does that answer your question?"

"Um, pretty much," he replied then chuckled.

Within seconds, their borrowed clothes were thrown to the floor, their lips locked in a hot, passionate kiss and their hands roamed all over the others. They pawed at the other, touching and licking everything and anything their tongue came in contact with.

When he entered her wet pussy, she arched her back and moaned his name in the way she remembered turned him on even more. He buried his face in her neck as he pushed in as far as he could before pulling almost out, chills coursing through his body as she breathed heavily into his ear and running her fingers through his shaggy, soft hair.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, he penetrated her several times, each thrust becoming harder and faster. Before she realized it, he grabbed the crook of her knees and pushed up, making her arch her lower body up and back, allowing a different feel of him insider her. He began to fuck her again completely different than the first time they were together. He was a little rougher but she didn't care. They were both lost. She screamed his name again, her body tensed and she came harder than she ever had before.

"Oh, Abby," Sam grunted, lessened the speed and ground his hips against hers in a circular motion.

She tightened her PC muscles around his hard, swollen dick and pushed her hips up a few times until he grunted, his body tensed and he came inside her. As his body convulsed with his orgasm, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her, never wanting to let him go.

"Oh, hell," Sam sputtered then collapsed on top of her.

"Uh, yeah," she sighed.

They kissed again before Sam tried to roll over but Abby wouldn't have it. "No, Sam." He looked over her face confused. "Stay in me. I love feeling you inside me," she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pressed his chest slowly and carefully against hers, watching her reaction to make sure he wasn't hurting her. She kissed his neck before he put his head on the pillow beside her. He grabbed her hands gently and pulled them down beside them, both still trying to catch their breaths.

And they both fell asleep, dead to the world, he on top of her, inside her, as close as any man and woman could ever be.

_Don't worry! It'll be Bill and Sookie's happy reunion when the sun goes down!!!_

_Oh, and I'll explain what happened with Locke in the next chapter._


	24. Surprise in the Box

**CHAPTER TWENTY – FOUR**

_Surprise in the Box_

As soon as Sookie watched Abby walk up the stairs and disappear down the hall to Sam, she ran back to the trap door that led to Bill's hideout during sunlight hour. Closing the door behind her, she stomped on the wooden platform in the floor, which was locked from the inside. "Bill! Wake up!"

The door immediately flew open and Bill replied, sitting up, holding the door, "What?! What's wrong?!" His face contorted with pain from the faintest glimmer of light that escaped through the main door, but it didn't hurt his exposed skin.

Sookie stood silently staring down at him. The smallest of light allowed Bill to see Sookie's silhouette—her full, round hips, full round, perky breasts, her hair cascading down her shoulders. When he saw her, he relaxed a little. "You're naked," he stammered.

"So are you," she grinned wickedly.

"Yes, my clothes, were dirty and—Sookie, you must leave," he said firmly.

"Hmm," she said as she stepped inside his homemade coffin, one foot on either side of his waist, forcing him to lie down. The door slammed shut over them, leaving them in complete darkness. "Drat, can't rightly leave now, now can I?"

"Sookie, you shouldn't—"

"Now, Bill," she said sensually as she straddled his waist. She rubbed her crotch hard against his penis, making it throb and grow. "I don't really feel like it."

He felt his way slowly over her body with his hands and put his hands on her waist as she bent down, pressing her breasts against his chest and burying her face in his neck. "This will be the last time—" He groaned in pleasure when she brought her hips up and sat down on his now erect penis. His fangs instantly protruded as he tugged her up at her waist, bringing his dick out just a little. "Sooookkkieeee."

With Bill's voice deep, throaty and hungry, her breathing increased and she quickly lowered herself back down on him, gasping. "I . . . I thought I lost you."

"No, I would never—" He was silenced when she tightened her pussy muscles around his swollen dick, making them both moan. He pushed his hips up as far as he could before he heard her ass smack into the wooden door.

"Oh, Bill," Sookie groaned heavily into his ear.

Their hips ground against the others hard, their moans echoed back into their ears as they gasped for air, the veins in his penis hitting every vein inside her.

"Sookie, I . . ."

"Do it, Bill," she was barely able to speak now. "I need to cum—I want you to with—"

With one hard thrust up, his ass cheeks tightened, he pulled her neck to his mouth and dug his fangs in flesh, deeper and deeper until he could feel her blood trickle down her collar bone. He drank her essence with more passion than he ever had before, which sent her orgasm shoot through her entire body almost immediately. He yelped into her ear as he came with her, both grunting and keeping their bodies pressed tightly against the others.

"Oh, Bill."

"Oh, Sookie," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now get." He kissed her forehead.

She was taken aback by him kicking her out. Her head flew up and she'd forgotten how close she was to the door and smacked right into it. "Ow!" He couldn't withhold a laugh. "Bill Compton, you stop laughing at me!"

"I . . . I'm not. But you should have just left when I told you to. It's been a long day, er, night. We both need sleep."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I don't like it."

"No, I didn't think you would."

He turned his battery-powered lantern on then she reluctantly slid off of him and carefully crawled out of the box, standing by his feet. "You owe me one day in there with you."

"If you stand there as you are now, I might just let you," he teased.

"Hmm," she said as she reached for her clothes, "I'll remember that."

Hours later in the upstairs bedroom . . .

Abby slowly woke up after the best night's sleep she had ever had, the sun streaming onto her face. She stretched and yawned long and hard, her arms spread wide beside her. Feeling her hand hit something solid, she opened her eyes to find Sam sitting up and looking at a piece of paper.

"Hey, hon," she said groggily. "How long have you been up?"

She stared at him waiting for an answer but he remained silent. Grabbing the bed sheet to cover herself she sat up and put her chin on his shoulder, her hand on his elbow. She looked over his face, for the first time worrying about him.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

Frowning, she asked, "For what?"

"For snapping at you earlier."

"It was a long night," she answered. "Besides, you made up for it.

He smiled briefly before her eyes caught the other papers sitting in front of him and they were all familiar to her: Social Security Card, birth certificate, everything a person needs for identification. She at least knew enough not to ask any questions.

"I . . . I've got to leave," he said abruptly. "Beaufort."

"What?! Why would you go back there?" He didn't answer. "Well, it won't take me—"

"No, Abigail. You can't go." He grew angry and threw himself off of the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. "There's something I have to do . . . alone."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"No." He walked to the door, put his hand on the doorknob but did not turn it. "There's something you need to know about me."

"Sam, I know enough."

He walked back to the bed and sat down heavily. "When . . . my adoptive parents abandoned me, they left me all of my records." He nodded to the papers on the bed.

"Where did you go?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Here. There. I never went back to school."

"You didn't?" she asked shocked.

"I took care of myself," he defended.

She nodded, understanding as much as she could. "Can you at least give me one straight answer?"

"I'll try."

"What's in Beaufort that you would risk your life to go back there?"

He shook his head and she knew it was too painful. But she had to know. "Sam?"

"My mother."

"Your adoptive mother? After the way—"

"No, my biological mother."


End file.
